Serena's 18 Plus Adventures in Kalos
by Chespiner
Summary: Dawn, Rosa and May, they've all had their turns. Now its the sexy Serena of Kalos's turn. All character's not owned by me, but my GameFreak. Support them by playing Pokemon you fucks!
1. Shauna

I was rudely awoken by my mother, who said someone outside wanted me.

I sheepishly replied with 'I'll be down in a minute' while gesturing for her to leave my bedroom door frame. My mother just shrugged and walked back downstairs. I had requested the extra minute, as I wasn't wearing a shirt. Luckily with my encounter with my mother just then, my covers were covering up my breasts. I normally sleep in my panties from the previous day as well as my black thigh highs. I got out of bed and headed over to my mirror. There I grabbed a nearby shirt and pulled it over my head, not caring that my long blonde hair was accidentally tucked into my shirt. Before leaving I gave my panties a quick check. As per the norm, they were slightly wet from my hour long masturbation session before I go to bed every night. But this morning they were hanging extremely low, almost like I wasn't even wearing them anymore. I adjusted the wet black panties, before giving my shirt a quick readjust, so it was partially covering my crotch.

'Uh whoops, I guess I haven't introduced myself' I thought to myself. I'm Serena, a Sixteen year old girl who is about to start her journey around Kalos. Kalos is a very different region from my original home of Kanto. First of all, the age that teenagers can begin their adventures is lower then all the other regions, (Two years lower, in fact). And secondly, streaking isn't illegal like in most regions. In fact it's widely excepted. Although there are some parts of Kalos were clothes have to be worn. I recently moved her with my mother about a month ago and getting used to Kalos's weird customs was painful.

After a few sleepy missteps I finally made it to the front door and opened it, finally seeing who wanted me. To my surprise it was a girl I've seen around town a few times. She had light brunette hair, with a slightly lighter skin tone. The tanned girl was wearing a tight pink shirt, and short-shorts with black frills on them. She also had pink wristbands one, again with black frills on them. Finally she was wearing pink high heels with straps going up to her calves. She leaned in for the normal Kalos greeting, something I'm still getting used to. I allowed her to take the lead of the kiss. We managed to hold the kiss for a good five minutes, after the two minute mark, she began to grope my breast. I was shocked at first, but I soon welcomed it. With her other hand, she raised my shirt to gain access to my panties. Once she did have access to them, she pulled them up, making most of the crotch area go into my slit. I broke the kiss to whisper something into her ear.

'Why don't we continue this in my room?'

The tanned girl nodded in reply. I took her hand and lead her up to my room.

On the way, the girl introduced herself as Shauna. Once I closed the door behind me, Shauna had already started striping.

'Hey, Serena look at this' Shauna said grabbing my attention.

I turned to face her and was surprised at what I saw. Instead of stripping completely Shauna had raised up her shirt and held it with her mouth, and was holding her shorts around mid-thigh level with her hands. This revealed that Shauna wasn't wearing any underwear underneath her clothes. I mean I had kind of guessed that she wasn't wearing a bra due to the tightness of her shirt, but the lack of panties surprised me. Currently Shauna was seducing me with her cute charms. Without any thought to my actions, I softly tackled her onto my bed. There I removed her shirt before engaging in another kiss. This one more passionate then the one at the door. Mid-kiss Shauna flipped us over so she was on top. I followed along by skilfully removing her shorts with my legs. Afterwards I locked Shauna into position with my legs. As I did this, the tanned girl slipped her hands under my shirt and had began to grope my breasts, this time focusing heavily on my nipples more then anything else.

Shauna's skill made me release a few moans, but I was still a far way from climax.

I purposely broke the kiss, so Shauna could remove my shirt. Once I was half naked, we returned to kissing. Shauna continued her groping of my breasts, but this time she also added gyrations of her hips. Her doing this, brought our pussies closer together and gave the added bonus of a slight grinding of the two slits. After a good half hour, Shauna finally brought me to orgasm.

'What now? Shauna asked. I could sense that she was close to climax herself.

'I've got an idea' I said through pants.

I gestured for her to get off me, she did so and I hopped off the bed, before gesturing Shauna to follow behind me. I lead her to a door on the other side of my room. Before I opened it however, I removed my panties and thigh highs, while Shauna took the chance to remove her high heels. Opening the door lead to my ensuite bathroom. Since it was my own personal bathroom, I had decorated it with various sex toys. Bottles of lube, anal beads, dildos and even regular pokeballs covered the bathroom floor. I lead Shauna into the middle of the room, before sitting down with my legs open. Shauna followed suit and sat in-between them. I then told Shauna to lean back into my arm, before reaching over her to grab the detachable shower head. I dropped it beside me, before reaching for a nearby bottle of lube. This lube was special, as it increased the sensitivity of the skin it was applied to. I squirted some onto the tanned crotch and rubbed it in, making sure it covered every fold in her pussy. After her pussy was covered in a layer of the lube, I turned on the tap and placed the shower head in such a way that I was able to hold it with my wrist. I then spread Shauna's pussy open, allowing the strong jet of water to insert itself into her fleshy cave. The water alone was able to bring her to strong moans, her eyes had been closed shut and her head was tilted over my arm. She was also holding a loose but strong grip on my skin. I started rubbing my fingers along the length of her open slit, as just as she was about to orgasm, I leaned down and engaged a kiss with her. Needless to say the kiss was passionate but extremely short.

After the kiss, I gently lowered Shauna onto the floor, to allow her to catch her breath. As she recovered I cleaned up the mess I had just made. I looked down at Shauna, who still had recovered. I picked her up and carried her over to my bed, before hoping in myself.

'Shame I wasn't able to use the other sex toys I had in there' I thought to myself, as I admired her body.

I had already managed to sleep with someone, and I didn't even have to leave the comfort of my own home. Man, this adventure is going to be great.


	2. Viola

Shauna and I slept for a few hours, before the heat from the rays of the afternoon sun woke us up. We got dressed, with Shauna slipping into the clothes she brought with her. While she did that, I wore the clothes I was wearing before I let Shauna inside, only I replaced the black panties with a high waisted red skirt. Once we were fully dressed, we exited my house and began walking towards the nearest town, which was Aquacorde. As soon as we stepped outside, we were hit by the intense summer afternoon sun. As to be expected we got pretty sweaty, pretty quickly and I could feel the droplets of sweat flow down my crotch, as they stuck close to my skin. Although the only reason I could feel this sensation was because I wasn't wearing any panties, something that would soak up the sweat.

Once we reached Aquacorde, Shauna leaned in for a goodbye kiss. As we kissed, Shauna grabbed the hem of my skirt and lifted it up slightly before rubbing a finger across the length of my pussy. Seeing as Shauna was fingering me, I decided to return the favour and slip my hand into her shorts and awkwardly trace the length of her slit with my finger. Shauna was the first to cum from this, as she was still recovering from the events of our morning. I broke the kiss, only because I had heard a few too many 'wolf-whistles' while we kissed.

'I'm going to stay around here for a little bit. What are you going to do?' Shauna asked.

'I think I might head to the next town over' I replied, noticing that my finger had some of Shauna's love juices on it. I brought it up to my tongue and licked it off. The taste of a Peach Melba came to mind as I savoured the taste. Shauna nodded in agreement before waving towards me as I walked towards the forest.

There was a forest in-between the two towns, separating the two. The forest was named after the next town, that being Santalune. Although many trainers referred to it as the Beginning Woods, as many trainers from Aquacorde and Vaniville have to cross it to get to Santalune. The heat outside was barely bearable, but as soon as I entered the forest, I was hit with an extreme humidity. My skirt which normally held a few centimetres away from my skin, started to cling tightly to my thighs. It was also hard to breathe. As I walked on, I took a break every few minutes to wipe the sweat of my forehead.

When I was about a good two hundred metres into the woods, I came across a trainer with a green camera, who was holding it up to some wild bug pokemon. She seemed really into what she was doing, so I left her be. That was until she suddenly turned and ended pressing her camera lens against my breast. This action made me release a soft moan. My moan managed to snap the female trainer out of her photography trance. I watched as she quickly withdrew her camera and apologised repeatedly.

'Don't worry' I replied, trying to calm her down while noticing that the lens left a mark in my drenched shirt.

'I am so very sorry about that, I wasn't looking at my surroundings.' she said.

'It's fine, really' I said reassuring her.

Before I was starring into her light green eyes as I spoke, but as this continued I began looking at what she was wearing. Her white slinglet exposed her midriff and was beginning to cling tightly to her chest, turning transparent in the process. Her black camera strap, fit nicely in-between her amble breasts. She also had long green cargo pants, that were sitting lowly on her hips. She also had a green wristband on complimenting her wrists.

'Come, lets walk and talk' I said, hoping to get her away from apologising.

She agreed and followed close behind me.

As we walked, we introduced ourselves. The sexy lady turned out to be the Santalune City Gym Leader Viola. Apparently the only reason she was out here in the woods was because it was her day off, and she liked taking photos of the wild bug pokemon, and since today was the perfect day she ended up getting distracted. I couldn't help looking at her damp slinglet. After awhile Viola noticed me and smiled. 'What? Something wrong?' She asked.

'No, no just admiring the sights.' I replied.

'Yeah, Santalune Forest is really something' the gym leader replied.

I nodded in response, excited for the short distance left.

Once we exited, Viola stopped and wiped her forehead free of sweat.

'Man, that was a good shoot' she said before sticking out her tongue.

'I can't wait to go home and develop these' she added.

'I know of something I can't wait to do' I said joining in.

'What?' she asked, really interested.

'You' I answered. My answer sending Viola's face a light shade of red.

'I mean, you're attractive, your slinglet's see-through and you have an amazing body' I added.

'I normally don't sleep with chicks, but damn, you're something else. And you think of the best things to say' Viola replied. Before I could say anything else, Viola grabbed me by the hand and basically pulled me all the way to her house.

Viola opened the door to her bedroom, and couldn't wait to begin, as she was already removing her pants. Surprisingly the gym leader wasn't wearing any panties, but was wearing a pair of black thigh highs. She then grabbed a strap-on, turned to face me, lowered my skirt and fitted the strap-on onto me.

'You don't mind if I have pictures taken of this, do you?' she asked as she raised a leg up, giving me access to her crotch.

'No, go ahead' I said, thrusting the dildo into the fleshy cave. Her pussy was the perfect level of tightness. Viola was the first one to begin moaning, as she began she leaned agaisnt the wall more, making her entire forearm lean agaisnt it. As she did this, I slipped my hands up her slinglet and started groping her surprisingly firm breasts. After a little bit, Viola told me to stop, only so we could change positions. The next position was, me laying on my back on the floor, with Viola on top of me. This new position, gave me more pleasure and I soon caught up to Viola in terms of climax. We ended up shuddering in pleasure before letting out an orgasmic cry around the same time.

Viola stood, removed the rest of her clothes and laid down on her bed, in a sexy pose. I followed suit in stripping and hopping onto her bed, but I lowered myself so I was able to lick her crotch. As I licked the femicum off of Viola's crotch, the distinct taste of croquet-en-bouche was mixed in with the taste of sweat. I continued licking, bringing Viola to a second orgasm. I then moved up, so that I was now over Viola. I leaned in and engaged a kiss with the naked leader, as well as grinding our pussies together. We continued this until our bodies were the maximum temperature that we could stand.

I fell down, and rolled over next to Viola, panting heavily.

'That was awesome' she said in-between moans. I only had enough strength to nod in agreement and drift off to sleep. Viola following suit, joining me in sleeping.

Looking back at the picture that was taken of that moment, made me think that this should be in an art museum. The seductive and classy look of us baring all next to each other in our sleep. Sometimes I even masturbate to it.


	3. Sina

I woke up all hot and sweaty the next morning. Even though we didn't throw the covers over ourselves we still felt hot during the night. The damp bed sheets clung to my bare back as I tried sitting up. I looked around Viola's room, only now taking notice of what is in it. The room was a light shade of green. A heavy musky scent lingered in the air. The scent reminding me of what happened in this room last night. As I looked around I saw Viola, still naked searching around the room for something.

'What's up?' I said with a slight hint of a yawn.

'Oh, I noticed that your clothes are too drenched in sweat to be worn today, so I'm looking for something to give to you to wear' she replied.

'Oh, thank you' I replied, shocked by her generosity.

'No problem. Hey in fact you should probably go have a shower. I'll should have found something for you by then'. Viola said, not bothering to turn her attention away from her search. The bedsheets clung to my thighs, just like with my back.

I walked over to Viola, hoping for directions to the shower.

'It's on the first door to your left in the corridor.' Answering my unspoken question.

The bathroom was pretty easy to find. I hopped into the shower and turned the knob and waited for the release of the cold water. Even though the shower had just started, I was feeling refreshed already. Because I was still half asleep, I didn't notice my hand slowly slip down my stomach and onto my crotch, where it then inserted two of its fingers into my pussy. I only noticed that I was masturbating when I came. I decided that focusing on washing, was the best idea. About two minutes I came in the shower, I heard the door open slightly before a hand dropped off a pile of clothes and a towel.

Once I decided that I was refreshed enough, I turned the shower off and stepped out and grabbed the towel, that was providing cover for the clothes. I quickly dried myself off before turning my attention to the clothes. From what it looked like, Viola had given me the same outfit she was wearing yesterday. I grabbed the white slinglet and pulled it over my head and adjusted it, before looking in the mirror. The slinglet was looser then the Viola was wearing, not to mention much shorter. I grabbed the cargo pants and pulled them up my legs. Like the slinglet, they were looser then the pants Viola was wearing yesterday. Although that could have just been because of the fact that Viola has a much rounder waist then I do. Because of this the middle part of the waist band sagged lower then the rest, almost exposing my entire crotch. The pants also sat very low on my rear, almost a full half of the way down. I exited and entered Viola's room again. Viola wasn't in the room. I decided on waiting in her room, to give a proper thanks and a goodbye. I sat down on her bed while I waited.

When Viola entered the room, I shot up and hugged her.

'Thanks for everything. Last night was fun' I said

'No worries, let's hope we can make this a regular thing' she replied.

When I broke the embrace, I noticed that my pants were around my ankles instead of hanging loosely around my waist.

'Would you like a belt?' the gym leader asked as I bend over and picked up my pants.

'No thanks, I think I'll be fine, unless I sit down' I answered adjusting the pants around my waist.

'If you say so' Voila said with some doubt. 'Look, I've got to go to my gym soon, let's walk outside together and say our goodbyes there.' she added.

I nodded and followed in Viola's footsteps, checking her out for the last time, for this stay over, that is. We stepped outside and hugged before waving to each other as we went out separate ways.

I walked down Route 4, on my way to my next destination which was a long way away. Although I could still get lucky and come across someone I could sleep with. I was stopped just before the terminal into Luminous City by a tan female in all white and purple hair. Well most of her clothing was white, except for her black thigh highs.

'Hi, allow me to guide you into Luminous City' she suddenly said.

'Okay thanks' I replied.

'Luminous is extremely big, so it's easy to get lost' she added, beginning walking.

I followed a few steps behind, in order to give her a good look.

The way she walked made it hard not to imagine her in her underwear, stripping.

The way she held out her hand, made it look like she was holding her bra with only a single finger. We walked through the terminal and stopped just after we made it through.

'Where would you like to go?' the guide lady asked.

I leaned in close and said 'Your place' in my best seductive tone.

She paused for a second, almost as she was checking me out. 'With a body like that, I just can't say no' she said finally.

She lead me to her house, again with the stripper walk.

'I'm Sina by the by' She said as we stepped into her bedroom.

'Serena' I replied.

'What a dirty, dirty name' Sina said leaning in kissing me.

While we kissed, Sina slipped her hand into my pants and started stroking my pussy. I returned it by lowering her white skirt to the floor. Sina made me orgasm before we broke the embrace, we exited with the lifting of each others' shirts.

Sina was wearing the exact underwear I imagined her wearing. Light blue and white striped. She then turned away from me, unhooked her bra and started walking towards her bed. All matching my imagination. She leaned down on her bed, spreading her legs. I climbed on her bed and slid in-between her legs, causing my pants to slip down mine.

I began licking Sina's pussy through her panties, making a wet spot in them in the process. As she got closer to orgasm, Sina held my head down with her hands and locked me in with her legs. She arched her back and came. I grabbed her panties with my mouth and lowered them with movements of my head, before returning to her crotch and licking off all of her love juices. Sina tasted like a chocolate covered croissant. Sina grabbed a strap-on and handed it to me. I adjusted it and hovered the dildo a few centimetres away from her crotch. She grabbed the dildo with her hand, her fingers producing a loose grip of the phallic object. She wore a facial expression that made it seem like she was doubting this. I wasn't sure what was going through Sina's mind, but after a few minutes of slight stroking, she lowered the dildo and inserted it into herself. I began thrusting, initially starting off at a slow pace, before letting it build up. As I thrusted, I got ahold of her thighs and held her legs up in the air. We continued until Sina orgasmed yet again.

Sina then gestured for me to remove the strap on and lay down on my stomach. I did as she requested, feeling a little weird in doing so. Sina the roughly grabbed my arms and forced them behind my back. I then felt her apply hand-cuffs to them before she began poking and prodding my ass cheeks with the dildo, almost like she was searching for something. I let out a quick and sharp moan when Sina finally found what she was looking for. My asshole. She began thrusting at an extreme speed, using her femicum that was on the dildo already as lube. It didn't take me long to reach orgasm, not be used to anal and all. Once I came, Sina didn't let up, in fact she went harder and faster. She brought me to orgasm another two times before unstrapping herself from the dildo and leaving it inside me. She then collapsed beside me and requested that I lay on her stomach, using her breasts as pillows.

I could barely move my legs but I somehow managed to get on top of Sina. Once I did she then wrapped her hands around my back and drifted off to sleep, with me following not too far behind.

I had already slept with three girls on my journey and I had only travelled across two towns. My progress was so far amazing.


	4. Korrina

I had to take a gasp of air when I woke up on top of Sina. Turns out I was sleeping head down, in-between her breasts. My shoulders were sore and extremely stiff, only because my arms had been locked behind my back since Sina cuffed them last night. I attempted to get off Sina, but all my efforts turned out to be for null. Although the more I moved, the more awake Sina was. Seeing this, I continued moving until the tanned girl beneath me was fully awake.

'Would you like some help?' Sina yawned.

'Yes please' I replied. With little to no effort at all, Sina rolled out from underneath me, and moved me from on top of her and onto the mattress, all in a single motion.

I heard Sina search around for the key to my cuffs, and after a good minute of searching, came the sweet sound of my cuffs being unlocked. I rolled onto my back, sat up and stretched my stiff arms, while saying 'Thank you' to Sina. To my surprise, in the little time I took to get up off Sina's bed, she was almost fully dressed.

'What?' She asked as soon as she saw my confused face.

'That was quick' I answered.

'Well, I'm kinda late for my job' She quickly explained while finishing getting dressed.

I stretched again before coming up to Sina and giving her a goodbye kiss.

The kiss lasted for quite some time, but in the end Sina broke the embrace and said this before leaving.

'This isn't goodbye, you'll be back in Luminous sometime soon'.

I sat down on her bed, watching her leave, while thinking about those words.

'Would I be back in Luminous again?' I thought to myself.

'Oh well, I suppose I have to get dressed and go' I said aloud to myself.

I ended up wearing the clothes Viola had given me again, even though my normal clothes were dry, the scent of sweat wasn't gone. I didn't want to put off any girls I would want to sleep with. I made my way slowly to the Terminal Gate for Route 5, doing so as to not risk hurting my already sore arms. Once I had made it to Route 5, some blonde haired roller skater was telling off her Pokemon about running off. I couldn't help but notice, that as she bend down, her short black tights would lower themselves slightly. The back of her white and red dress would also stay lodged above her ass. This allowed me to get more then a glimpse of her 'assets'. However it didn't take long for her to notice that I was staring at her rear. She paused when she was half way up to standing up straight, with her hands on her thighs. She cocked her head in my direction, so that I could only see half of her face. Her smile growled with anger, but her blue eyes couldn't help but tear up.

'Here, let me help you' I said, as she appeared to be frozen in place. I approached her rear and grabbed ahold of her tights and pulled them up, to where they should have been. I also readjusted her dress hem, in such a way that I was able to sneak a grope of her ass in. I moved in-front of her and rubbed away her tears before saying

'Don't bend down'.

I watched as she took a breath and nodded as she straightened herself up.

'I'm Korrina, the Shalour City Gym Leader' She finally said.

'Serena' I replied while thinking of all the dirty things I could do to this girl.

She recalled her Pokemon back into their Pokeballs before saying

'Hey, how'd you like to walk to Shalour with me? I could use the company' All of her previous nerves disappearing

'Sure' I said, before noticing a quick glimmer of something on Korrina's thigh.

'Damn, she's an exhibitionist, she's getting off to the fact that I saw her bare rear in public. This walk is going to be awesome' I thought to myself.

As we started walking, I noticed Korrina's nipples were beginning to poke through her dress. I started to wonder if Korrina was wearing a bra at all. About a half hour through the walk with Korrina, I decided to bring up the topic of Truth or Dare, to see how she would react to it.

'Oh, T.O.D? I love it. I try to play it every time I'm at a party' She replied.

'This is good' I thought to myself. 'How would you feel about playing it now, as we walked?' I asked her. And as soon as those words left my mouth, a rush of excitement overcame the Roller-skater.

'Yes, please' she replied 'You can go first, since you asked and all' she added.

We stopped so I could propose my dare to Korrina.

'I dare you to walk until the next town, without your tights on' I dared Korrina.

I watched as she took a breath, sat down to remove her skates and begin to slowly remove her tights. Once she had her skates on again, she stood up and handed me her tights. I placed them in my bag and nodded. We began walking again, and that's when I saw that Korrina wasn't wearing any panties. Not to mention her dress was barely long enough to cover her crotch. As we walked I caught glimpses of her puffy, wet pussy. Her face tried to hide the fact that she liked this, but from the quick glimpses of her crotch, I could easily tell that she was loving this.

When we reached the next town, I was sort of surprised when Korrina didn't ask for her tights back. We stopped and Korrina gave her dare to me.

'Seeing as there's a boutique here, I dare you to where anything I chose for you'

'I accept' I said, walking over to the boutique. Once in there, I headed for the changing rooms as I waited for Korrina to hand me my new clothes. It didn't take long for Korrina to decide on what I should wear. I received the clothes the gloved hand gave to me. I removed the clothes I was wearing before I took a look at what I would be wearing. A blue boob tube, with a white flower on the breast and a matching cover-all that had a sticky note attached to it. The note read, 'Wear it how it was meant to be worn.' 'That's all she wants? She could have made me wear it around my arms or something' I thought as I dressed myself. The cover-all only just covered my slit and it only covered one of my ass cheeks. I walked out and saw Korrina's shocked expression on her face as she looked me up and down, in my new clothes.

'You know what? I love this' I said twirling around, making the cover-all raise in the air, exposing the rest of my 'assets'. I paid the man, who came up to me and told me how much the outfit was, before walking off with Korrina, deciding on what I could make her do next. But by the time I had thought of something, Korrina had suddenly grabbed my arm and rushed me over to a secluded spot.

'I can't take this anymore' she said. 'I want you to fuck me right here, right now' she added. 'That's it girl' I thought to myself. I nodded in response as I watched Korrina, hastily remove her skates and helmet. She then came in close, and kissed me. As we kissed, Korrina's hands explored my body, while mine went straight for her rear. I was finally able to feel the ass I felt around an hour ago. I broke the embrace and helped Korrina out of her dress. I was surprised to see that Korrina was indeed wearing something over her breasts, under her dress. She wore a black loose fitting slinglet, that left her midriff exposed.

I brought a hand under her slinglet and up to her breast, while lowering a finger over her incredibly wet slit. No wonder why she wanted to fuck. I traced the length of her slit, which ended up making her finally orgasm. I brought my wet finger up to my mouth, leaving a trail of Korrina's love juices hanging from the source, up to my finger. The taste of Crêpe Suzette came to mind as I enjoyed the taste of Korrina's femicum. Korrina then fell to the sandy shore, before grabbing out a marble shaped gem and inserting it in-between her vaginal lips. She then ushered for me to remove my cover-all and bring my crotch onto hers. I did so, feeling intense pleasure as I did. I began grinding my crotch on Korrina's and as I did so, the marble gem moved along our slits, adding even more pleasure to the mix. It didn't take long for Korrina to expose her breasts, and for her back to arch of the ground. After a few more motions of my crotch, we let out orgasmic cries together at the same time.

I got off of Korrina, who sat up and leaned against the wall. I dug into my bag and handed her back her tights. She then pulled them up her legs, but stopped once they were part way on her thighs. Korrina grabbed her helmet and held it against her stomach, while she continued panting heavily. As she did so, her breasts hang over the helmet. Tears began to ball up in the corner of her eyes, and before they could fall, I leaned in and gave her a long kiss. After the kiss I sat beside her, moving my arm behind her neck and brought her closer as we stared into the oranging sky.


	5. Byrony

I ended up staying the night in Cyllage City, as I was too tired from the 'encounter' with Korrina to finish the walk to Shalour. And before I went to sleep, I made sure to get my normal clothes washed, as past Cyllage, there was few beaches.

It felt nice wearing the black shirt and red skirt combo again, this time having a fresh vibe to them. I decided to head back through Route 8, as yesterday, Korrina and I took the direct path to Cyllage, so I missed out on the amazing beach views that Route 8 called home. Seeing as I was walking on the lower section of Route 8, I decided that walking bare foot would be a nice change. Not to mention as I walked I saw so many hot beach babes wearing their revealing bikini's. One of them managed to catch my attention though. She had green hair, large green shades and green lipstick on, despite this fact though her bikini was bright orange. This wasn't the only weird thing about her. Her green hair was straight and symmetrical at the front, but wild and party-like at the back. And she was alone, under the huge archway that sort of connects the higher and lower parts of the route together.

Seeing as she was alone, I decide to stop and sit next to her. When I did, she didn't take notice of me.

'She's probably asleep' I thought to myself.

'Nice day today, isn't it?' She suddenly asked.

'Yeah, good bikini weather' I answered, being caught off guard.

'I'm surprised you're not in one' The green haired girl said,

'Well, I'm headed for Shalour, and I decided to take a detour, since I took the direct route to Cyllage' I explained.

'Yeah, you missed on that feeling of seeing the beach down below' she replied, still refusing to make eye-contact.

I was so distracted by her green hair, that I didn't notice how big her breasts were. They could've rivalled mine and won, easily. Even her bikini was having trouble holding them up.

The green haired girl, must have seen my perverted expressions in the corner of her eye, as she finally turned and looked at me.

'What's wrong?' she asked.

'Oh, nothing. You've just have a stunning rack' I answered, blushing.

'Well, Bryony is here to help' She said leaning over, causing her breasts to hang over nothing. She then stuck out her tongue, over her green lip and leaned in closer, before making contact with my lips with her tongue. She continued licking them, making swirls with her tongue, and as she did this, I found myself unknowingly opening my mouth to allow Bryony's tongue inside. Our kiss may have only lasted a few seconds but it burned with passion and lust.

'I just couldn't help myself' Bryony said after she broke the kiss.

'You're just so seductive…' She paused to catch my name.

'Serena' I informed her

'Yeah, Serena you're just so damned seductive, I couldn't help myself.' She said finishing her earlier sentence. 'We are alone' she added, placing the hint in the air.

I leaned in to where I thought her ear was and whispered 'I'm not wearing any panties' into it. That single sentence made Bryony fall to the sand and lay down.

'You. Sit. My. Face. NOW!' she said with all types of impatience.

I did as she asked, and felt the same lustful tongue, this time on a different set of lips. As she started, she began with swirls around the length of my slit, before diving her tongue into the entrance. Even though she had only started licking, I felt like I needed to use the rocky wall as a support. Doing this, moved me ever so slightly forward, making me brush my clitoris against Bryony's nose. I shivered from the pleasure.

When I started moaning heavier, the tongue that was inside me, grew even more passionate and picked up the already quick pace. Even cuming didn't stop Bryony's fierce tongue, in fact she doubled her efforts to skilfully bring me to orgasm a second time.

I managed to get off Bryony's face, and she stood up, before helping me up. She then leaned forward, stuck out her tongue and let my love juices overflow out onto her massive chest. Her mouth was covered in the liquid. It pooled at the back of her mouth, hang from her upper mouth and on the sides of her tongue. There was even a strand that hang from her upper teeth before falling onto her tongue and directly in-between her breasts. Her mouth wasn't the only thing covered in my femicum. An entirety of one side of her shades was covered in my juices. Not only did it drip down the part I could see, it also dripped down on the part closest to her face. A strand of femicum could have been easily mistaken for a tear if it wasn't looked at closely.

Bryony then removed her bikini top, before guiding my hands onto them. She then guided them to mix in the femicum, and cause the femicum to spread all over her now free breasts. Once they were fully covered in the mixture of saliva and femicum, she forced my head in-between them and began motor boating her breasts agaisnt my face. This caused my hair to get matted down with my own femicum. When she weakened her hold against me, I forced myself free and kneeled down.

And as I was about to lick the wet inner thighs of Bryony, she stopped me with her hand and said this.

'You can do that, when we meet next. But I'll let you see something I hardly ever let anyone else see' Before removing her shades, revealing her light green eyes. She placed them in-between her breasts, before walking around the rocky wall, disappearing behind it.

I watched the other side, for her reappearance, which soon came. But to my surprise, her bikini was on, along with her shades, and there was no trace of my femicum on her. Although, she did seem to be holding something in her mouth.

'What a strange lady' I thought to myself, as I started walking towards Ambrette Town.


	6. Alexa

It had been a few days since I left Ambrette Town, but I had finally made it back to Luminous City. I was a little disappointed that Korrina and I had to split paths, but that encounter with the green haired girl on the beach left me thinking.  
'Would I really see her again?'  
That thought made its rounds through my brain a few dozen times on my trip back to Luminous. But being alone had its advantages, I was finally able to take my time and really enjoy the sights I had missed the first time through the Routes in-between Ambrette and Luminous.

Once I had made it back to Luminous, the first thing that popped into my head was what Viola had said.  
'I've got a sister in Luminous'.  
I decided right then and there, at the Route 5 entrance that I would track down Viola's sister had have some fun with her. The process of finding her took the entire afternoon, but finally someone pointed me in the correct direction. Although the person who led my in the right way, was wearing some pretty odd clothes. A light blue jump jacket. He also carried a rather large bag that looked like it weighed a ton. I thanked him and caught a Taxi headed in the direction of my destination.

I stepped out of the taxi, thanked the driver, not forgetting to pay him before looking up at the place the guy said Alexa would be. The building itself had no special features to tell it apart from other buildings, but it did have a medium sized sign hanging over the front door. I looked up at the sign and read it  
'Huh, Luminous Press. Alexa must be a journalist' I thought as I entered the building.

The room I stepped into was a bit on the small side, but Luminous Press did have stellar skills when it came to space allocation. Although the room did contain multiple desks, only one other person was in the room with me. I assumed that this was Alexa, as she wore her hair in a similar way Viola did. Not only that she had a pretty similar body frame. The only difference I noticed first was the fact that her hair only had one bang instead of Viola's two. She also had much shorter hair then her sister. But everything else made me think that I was looking at a Viola in a few years. Even though I had been in the room for a few minutes, Alexa still had taken notice of me. She was still solely invested in a magazine on her desk. Not knowing that I was here, she unbuttoned the top button of her brown shirt and loosed one side of her shirt, before grabbing the edge of the white collar and fanning herself with it. In doing this, her left breast fell out of her shirt and her other looked like it was about to do the same. I was unable to see what she was wearing below the waist but from what I could see, Alexa was wearing a brown button-up shirt with white frills and a matching collar under a faded pink and black highlighted corset.

It took me accidentally losing my balance to get her attention, but when I had it she blushed straight away, before rushing over to see if I was okay. Although when she reached me, she stopped stunned before blushing harder. I saw this and quickly closed my legs. I had forgotten I wasn't wearing any panties today. Regardless, she reached out her hand and helped me back onto my feet.  
'Are you okay, what made you fall?' she asked  
'Yeah I'm fine. I just lost my balance' I replied to her question, having trouble keeping my eyes off her exposed breast.  
'That's good, the name's Alexa' she said  
'Serena' I replied, still having trouble keeping eye contact.  
'You seem distracted by something' Alexa brought up, seemingly out of the blue.  
I was thrown off by this, but by thinking on my feet I came up with something quickly.  
'Well, I was just so distracted by your good looks' I answered.  
Alexa blushed even harder.  
'Well, I guess I could say I enjoyed being able to see the private side of you' she said finally.  
I could sense that Alexa was coming onto me, and as such I took the first move by hovering closer to her, before our mouths were inches away. As I was about to lean into closer for a kiss, Alexa do so herself.

Whereas Viola was more wild and adventurous with her kissing style, Alexa was more mature and passionate. As we kissed, I noticed Alexa's hands working around my back and ever so slowly lowering my skirt, before allowing it to drop to the floor. Her hands then wrapped around the bottom of my southern cheeks and squeezed them, bringing me closer to her. To provide payback, I reached around my lover's back and started working on undoing her corset. It took a bit but I was rewarded by the slight thud of the corset hitting the ground. As a result her other breast fell out and joined the other. I then broke the embrace, only so we could continue to undress.

I basically threw my shirt over my head, while chucking my bag to the floor. While Alexa removed her shirt and lowered her jeans. At that point, Alexa remained wearing a black belt and her white thin panties, while I only had my thigh highs and my shoes on. Following this, I kneeled in-front of her and bit down on her panties, before lowering my mouth, bringing her panties down with me. At the same time I worked on removing my shoes. Now that we were both 'fully' naked, I stood back up and gave the naked journalist a quick kiss.

Once we parted, Alexa asked if I was okay if she filmed us. I agreed and while she set up her camera in-front of her desk, I got in position. Once she was done, I led her onto her desk before pushing her down into a laying position. From there I began licking her crotch. I began with my usual pattern of licking around the puffy slit, before licking directly on top of the slit. Like most other girls, this brought Alexa to orgasm quickly. I stuck out my tongue and waited until her love juices flowed onto it. She tasted just like a Piore à la Beaujolaise.

Following her orgasm, I hopped onto her desk and gently flipped her onto her side, before raising her upper leg and sitting on her inner upper thigh. Her crotch was millimetres away from mine, but on top of that, I was also stimulating her by having my pussy caress her thigh. While holding her leg in the air I started grinding our crotches together. Alexa was the first to let out a long, loud and passionate moan. But I was close behind her. About half-way through the grinding, Alexa moved her free arm and placed it on my breast, before massaging it. This made me moan louder as well as bring me closer to orgasm. We continued until we reached a climax together.

Following this, I then allowed Alexa to roll back onto her back, before pinning her in this position and assaulting her collarbones, neck, cheek and mouth with kisses. I then stopped and left our eyes centimetres apart, but still holding the passionate stare. Although I wanted the stare to continue forever, a sudden knock at the door, made us rush to gather all our clothes.

Alexa hurriedly put on her shirt and corset, while only grabbing her jeans and shoving them under her desk. I on the other hand, rushed around the room grabbing my things, before I was ushered under Alexa's desk. As she sat down, she welcomed the person in, before scooting her chair further in.

As a result I was face to face with Alexa's bare lower half. I took advantage of this by leaning in and licking her crotch as well as caressing her ass cheeks. I could feel Alexa trying to deny the orgasm I was giving her, but it was just to strong. But to my surprise she grabbed ahold of my head and forced me closer to her crotch. I smiled as she did so.

Needless to say, I ended up staying under her desk until it was closing time. But when I got out from under her desk, Alexa was too tired to disagree. We got dressed and Alexa led me to her place.


	7. Valerie

Alexa lead me out of her building and asked where I was headed next.  
'I hear that the Gym Leader in Laverre is mysterious so I might head there next.' I answered, trying to get the taste of Alexa out of my mouth.  
'Yeah, Valerie is something else' she responded looking in the direction of Laverre.  
'But first, I would love if you showed me where you brought that corset.' I added, really wanting one for myself.  
'Yeah, sure. I'll even take you there and buy you anything you want. A reward for making my afternoon interesting.' she said before leading me towards the place she had brought the corset.

She eventually lead me to Boutique Couture, taking many shortcuts through dark alleyways that in the night made them even darker. We entered and I took a slow look at all the different clothes they had in store. They had everything from normal every day clothes to sexy lingerie and even some more kinky clothes. Alexa brought me over to the corsets and picked out a few corsets that she thought would look good on me. She handed me a black one, before gesturing I should try it on.

As I was about to place it up to my chest, she stopped me and said I should try it on without anything underneath. I was following her idea, but I was a little puzzled as there were no changing rooms in sight. I leaned close to Alexa and whispered  
'Where are the changing rooms?'  
'Oh, here in Boutique Couture there aren't any. It's totally fine to just try on anything where ever in the store.' she said, confirming my worries.  
'But I'm worried about someone seeing me half-naked' I whispered in response.  
'Don't worry, there's no one else here' she said assuring me.  
'Okay' I said, beginning to remove my shirt.

Once it was off, I handed it to Alexa and went back to covering my chest with the corset. Everything except the upper half of my breasts were covered, and this felt weird, exciting but weird. Alexa helped me with the strings and when everything was where it should have been, Alexa took a step back and looked at me.  
'Mmmm, maybe you should try a white corset with a blue skirt?' she suggested.  
'Yeah, let's try that' I replied wanting to try some new clothes.  
Alexa then disappeared to somewhere around the store, before finally coming back with a entire new outfit for me.

She handed the pile to me and I had a quick look through them. The pile consisted of; a white corset that was a margin lower then the black one, a white version of the shirt I was wearing, a blue version of the skirt I was wearing, but a lot shorter, a pair of thin tie up white panties, a pair of white and light blue stripped thigh highs and finally a pair of white knee high boots with a light blue sole. I quickly stripped from what I was wearing and hastily put on the new clothes.

When I was finished, Alexa said I looked much more sexier then before, and as a result more mature. I blushed as I shoved my old clothes into my bag and returned the black corset. As I did this, Alexa went to go pay for the clothes. After we had finished our tasks, we met back up outside the store.  
'Thank you' I said, feeling on top of the world.  
'No, thank you' Alexa replied. 'Now then, let's fly you to Laverre.' She added pulling out a type of pokeball I had never seen before.  
'I can walk there' I said ejecting to the idea of Alexa doing more for me.  
'We can't have you ruining your new outfit by getting mud in places you'd want to keep clean.' she replied.  
I replied by rolling my eyes and climbing onto the pokemon she had summoned. Alexa then followed me lead and hopped onto her pokemon before instructing it to fly towards Laverre.

I was treated to a lovely view of all the lights down below in the city, but then a few minutes later, the lights faded and only some returned. As we began to see a few lights again, Alexa instructed her pokemon to start descending towards Laverre. The landing was safe, and after I hopped off, I thanked Alexa.  
'No worries. Valerie's Gym is in the big old tree just a few metres away. I'd also remove your shirt, that should get you straight to Valerie herself.'  
Alexa replied before shooting back into the sky.

As I walked I pondered Alexa's words and wondered what they meant. But I decide I should follow them and before I entered the Laverre Gym I removed my new white shirt and shoved it into my bag. I took a deep breath before entering the building. Alexa's words made instant sense.

The Laverre Gym was filled to the brim with people. I was only in the lobby and yet there were masses of people. Not only this, but the entire place stunk of sex. In fact the only clothes people were wearing where different coloured gloves and thigh highs, as well as matching masks. And they all seemed to be having sex with one another. But as I scanned the room, I was unable to find a single dick. This place was filled with women. Women having a mass orgy. I started making my way to the stairs on the other side of the room and once I made it to them I tried to scale them. But as I took my first step a tanned girl loosely wearing a pink furisode stopped me. She then looked at me before saying  
'Yup, you can come up to the VIP area.'  
I was a little puzzled, but getting out of this room was probably for the better, as in the short amount of time I was there my ass had been groped ten times.

After climbing the stairs, I was met with a smaller room with only a few other people in there. In the middle of the room there was a white girl with long flowing black hair, who like most of the other girls in the room were loosely wearing their furisodes. But hers was pink, yellow and purple. Not only this, but she had black tights hanging below her ass cheeks and purple wings attached to her hair. She turned around and her purple eyes locked onto mine. She then gestured me over to her. I did as she said and when I got to her, she lifted up my skirt, lowered my panties a little before inserting a long pink dildo into my pussy.  
She then told me to 'fuck her raw'.

Following her words, I stepped around to her backside and gently inserted the free end of the dildo into her pussy. From what little glimpse I had, I could see that she had been wet for a while now and the closest part of her tights were drenched in her femicum. I then started with a slow but strong pace before building it up.

As I continued thrusting, her moans grew louder and more passionate, not only this but an occasional hand or tongue would find its way onto either Valerie's or my body. As I was too busy working on Valerie, I didn't notice that the hands and tongues that touched me were slowly undressing me, and before too long I was completely naked. On top of this someone even hopped onto Valerie's back and began groping my breasts and kissing me. Towards the end, I came to enjoy the random touching of strangers.

After awhile, I could feel Valerie's slit began to pulse and soon after this, Valerie let out a loud and passionate orgasmic cry and release a huge splash of femicum from her slit. The people around me stopped what they were doing and turned and faced me. After a few moments of awkward silence they erupted into applause. I had no idea why they were clapping, but in victory I withdrew the dildo from within us and gave it a victorious lick. Valerie's love juices had the strong taste of a taste conversation. Following the lick I ended up collapsing on top of the passed out gym leader.

As I was working on getting Valerie to climax, I had not noticed that I had orgasmed six times trying to do so.


	8. Aliana and Mable

I awoke after having a blast with Valerie. But to my surprise I woke up a few hours after I had drifted into sleep. On top of this, I was completely dressed.  
'Huh, someone must have dressed me in my sleep' I thought to myself.  
I stood up and looked around the room I was in. The party had certainly died down a lot, with a couple of still going strong. But I could still hear faint moans coming from downstairs. I stepped over the sleeping bodies carefully, not wanting to cause them any pain and along the way I stepped over Valerie herself. I noticed who I was stepping over, stopped, and kneeled down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered 'Thank You' before straightening up and resuming my way downstairs.

The scene downstairs was the complete opposite of the upper floor, as there were very few people who were sleeping, and tons of people still going at it. As I walked by, I noticed that one of the girls had a familiar tanned skin tone. She was also wearing pink gloves and thigh highs. I walked by and exited the gym. Outside the gym, I wondered what I was going to do now that I was done here in Laverre. 'It's too dark to continue on to another town, but it's too late to go to the Pokemon Centre' I thought as I began to roam the empty town aimlessly. During my roaming I saw two females rush past me and in the other direction. I quickly turned around and saw them disappear into a street I hadn't noticed there before. Without thinking I decided on following them, as it would give me something to do until the sun rose and their clothes sparked my interest.

From what I saw from the brief times they were in the light, I was barely able to make out what they were wearing, but faintly enough I could still see them. One of them was wearing a red button-up shirt with a matching jacket, but instead of suit pants she wore an extremely puffy skirt. She also had orange thigh highs and red high heels. I couldn't really see it well, but she was also wearing large steel shutter shades. Her hair seemed to match her thigh highs as well. The other one was wearing a red tank-top and matching tights. She had cyan blue knee high socks and red flat-tops shoes on. Like her friend her hair matched her socks. This blue one also hid her face with shades that had one massive lens to them, and the spaces where her eyes could have been seen had light blue lights in front of them.

I tailed them until they entered the Pokeball Factory and I stopped and thought of I wanted to continue following them. I decided on continuing as I had gotten this far. I entered the building and in the short amount of time I had taken to decide on following them, I had lost them already. Without even thinking I started wondering around the Production Floor of the factory. My actions went unnoticed and I was able to ride on top of some of the conveyor belts. After a few minutes of pointless wondering I heard a door above me open and when I looked up my eyes locked onto the mysterious girls I was following. The saw me and started walking over to my location.

When they got to me, the orange one covered my mouth with her hand while the blue one locked me in an arm lock.  
'No word about this to anyone. Do I make myself clear?' she stated.  
Nodding was pretty hard to do, but I attempted to nod in response.  
'Good… now onto business, cutie' she added. When she said this the lock that was holding me was released and my mouth was freed. 'Follow me' was the only thing the blue one said before walking off to a dark area of the Factory. I did as she said, only because I was curious as to what 'business' meant.

When they had stopped in the darkest corner of the building they stopped and turned to me.  
'Now let's have some fun' the orange one said.  
'But, before that we should probably introduce ourselves, because I'm certain we'll meet again.' The blue one said. 'The name's Mable' she added.  
'Aliana' the orange one added. 'Now you know our names, what's your's beautiful?' Aliana asked.  
'Serena' I answered blushing.  
'That's a really sexy name' Aliana said, before growing closer to me. As she brought me into an embrace, Mable walked around to my back side and kneeled down before I felt her fingers trace their way up my thighs. Aliana following this, began a kiss and Mable's fingers reached up my skirt. They then grabbed ahold of my panties and removed them. They then returned to remove my skirt. Following this, Aliana broke the kiss and reached into one of her pockets and withdrew a pill. She took it and lowered her skirt. I was a little confused on way she did this, but a few seconds later and I saw that her clitoris was beginning to swell up. Aliana began to stroke her swelling clitoris and before long it shaped into something that looked like a penis.  
'You like sexy?' She said gesturing to her 'penis'. I nodded in response but I was still a little confused as she had only grown a penis, the family jewels that normally hang below the mass weren't there. A moment later, I felt another throbbing mass brush pass my southern cheeks. I turned around and I saw that Mable had a similar 'penis' this time peeking out of the top of her tights. She grinned in response to my shocked face.

The two girls then closed in on me and slowly inserted their girth into my asshole and pussy. Then together they lifted me off the ground with their 'weapons'. Mable held me in place while they both started to thrust deeper into my holes. I couldn't help but moan with each thrust and even though Mable was supporting me, I naturally leaned onto Aliana's shoulder. They continued until I was able to feel both throbbing masses began to pulse and before long they released their love juices into me. Following their orgasms they withdrew their 'penises' and helped me onto the ground. I laid down and caught my breath.

As I did, I noticed that as well as cuming from their tips they also leaked some femicum from their slits. Mable's was more noticeable as she had basically came in her tights. I gestured for Mable to sit on my face and I began licking her wet crotch through her tights. Aliana took the chance to lift up my shirt and insert her mass in-between my breasts and use my breasts as a hole. We continued this until the two girls on top of me came and let out orgasmic cries. This also left me with a massive amount of their femicum on my face, chin, neck, breasts and even my stomach. But the positive thing was that Mable's tights had her love juices leaking through the material and onto her thighs. I guess Aliana was also holding Mable's dick up right as Mable had some white fluid on her chest and a little on her chin.

I felt a little weird as both Mable and Aliana had came twice, but I hadn't orgasmed once. To remedy this, I gestured for Mable to kneel in-front of me and Aliana to do the same, but behind me. They took the hint and they inserted their masses into my mouth and my pussy. I paid a little more attention to Mable's mass, as while she thrusted I played with her girth with my tongue. Before long, I started moaning and when I released my orgasmic cry, I ended up choking on Mable's love juices. We broke our position and they sat me up and I let the love juice trickle down my tongue and onto my chest.

But before they could stay and rest they got towels from seemingly nowhere and started cleaning up the mess they had caused. Following this they got dressed and left, but they didn't forget to thank me and say good-bye. Before they left Aliana handed me a small capsule. After they left I opened the capsule and saw two of the pills that they had taken. I quickly got dressed and headed for the Pokemon Centre. I got a room and a hopped into bed before taking a pill and removing my skirt and panties.

Following this, I spend the remaining time of nighttime experimenting with my 'penis'.


	9. Olympia

I looked out of the window of my Pokemon Centre room and was shocked when I saw the sun high in the sky. The only thing I remembered about last night was that I slept with Valerie, Aliana and Mable, as well as Alexa. But that was more of the entirety of yesterday. I looked down and was shocked to see that I wasn't wearing anything to cover my crotch and it looked like I was wearing 'anti-pants', as I was still wearing my thigh highs and shoes. I was also sitting in a puddle of my own love juices. I must of blacked out while I was playing with my new toy. I rushed over to the bathroom and cleaned myself off, before getting dressed and walking out of my room. I paid for my room and left a little extra to cover the costs of the damage I had caused. I exited the centre and decided what I was going to spent the remaining hours of today doing.

I ended up deciding on making my way to Anistar City, as that city had a famous sundial and I wanted to see it on my journey. Plus I had heard that Anistar had a gym there. Hopefully the gym leader was female.

The long walk to Anistar was tiring, but I was able to stop in at the towns along the way and get a drink to keep my strength up. I barely made it to Anistar before the sun was able to fully set.

As I entered, I felt a strange presence but I just shrugged it off and continued along my way towards the sundial. But before I entered the Sundial Plaza, I stopped and noticed that everything was still and frozen, even the sky itself had remained in the same place as when I entered Anistar. I headed towards the gym and before I could reach it, I saw a tanned tall woman standing in front of the entrance. She was barely wearing anything. She had covered her body with a purple mankini, and a matching fluffy scarf, black shoulder length gloves and matching thigh highs. She also had a lighter purple night gown over her 'outfit' along with matching high heels. Her dark purple hair was up in such a way that it made two holes to the side of her head. On top of all this, she had heavy amounts of dark purple eyeliner and lipstick on.

I approached her and asked 'Aren't you worried someone will see you?'  
'No not at all. Only because I was the one that froze time for every one except us two' she answered.  
'So, you must be the gym leader here?' I asked.  
'Yes, Olympia here at your service. I foresaw your arrival and future actions with me during my dreams late last night.' she replied.  
'Uh….?' was the only thing that I was able to come up with in my increasingly horny state.  
'Well, what are we waiting for?' She asked taking my hand and leading me into the main street of Anistar.

'Don't worry, time won't return until I say so' Olympia stated before embracing me in a hug. Because of her height over me, she ended up smothering me in her medium bust. She seemed to like this as she held her hand on my head, bringing me closer in.  
'Stick out your tongue' she said before moving the straps on her mankini releasing one of her breasts. She then held her free breast and moved it around making it touch my tongue in different places. As she did this, she let out extremely soft moans. Following this, she brought me back deep into her bust. But this time instead of holding me by my head, I felt her gloved hands travel down my back and onto my southern cheeks. She removed my skirt and threw it into a nearby bush.

She then instructed me to kneel down and get on my hands and knees. I did so and a few seconds later I felt her hot tongue pressing against my puffy slit through my panties. As she did this, Olympia groped my ass cheeks. This combination brought me to a quick orgasm and afterwards she untied my panties and tucked them into her thigh highs. Following this, she helped me up onto my feet and removed her mankini before pressing the place where her crotch was up to my mouth. She then tied it around my head, using it as a impromptu gag. The crotch was a little wet, but it didn't have enough to reveal her taste. She then instructed me to kneel in-front of her and she placed her bare crotch over my gagged mouth and started grinding her crotch on my face. I decided that I would grope her ass cheeks as she did this, but she stopped me and brought my hands up to her breasts. There I was able to grope her breasts instead. She continued this until she let out an orgasmic cry and covered me in her love juices. But because of the gag, more of it ended up on my shirt then in my mouth. The little that landed in my mouth wasn't enough to savour a taste.

For some reason I was then pushed onto my back, but I wasn't able to see what made me do it. Olympia then placed her high heel onto my crotch and began to grind it into my crotch. This brought both pain and pleasure, but for some reason I wasn't able to fully feel the pain. When I came, she removed my shirt and sat me up. She then paused and a quick flash of white came over me.

When the flash ended, I was now looking at my own body. I looked down and saw that I was now in Olympia's. I didn't question it and I brought 'my' finger down to 'my' crotch and scooped up some of 'my' femicum. I brought it to 'my' mouth and tasted 'my' love juices. 'I' tasted like Chocolate Mediants.

I then picked up Olympia and brought her to a street pole and removed 'her' shirt before using 'my' gloves and thigh highs to tie her to it. I brought 'my' bare knee to 'her' crotch and started grinding it against 'her' crotch. As I did this, Olympia began to release muffled moans. For some reason I also felt 'my' crotch begin to experience the same amount of pleasure. Following this, I leaned in and pressed 'my' tongue against the gag and explored 'her' mouth. It felt weird being able to feel my mouth from another person's tongue.

The time that passed while I was in Olympia's body was unknown but we did orgasm multiple times and every nook and cranny of each other's body was explored. To finish off, Olympia returned our minds to our own bodies. She then took my clothes and put them on, leaving me naked with most of her clothes around me. She then walked away, waving to me before snapping her hands.

Time returned to normal and I was left on a pole, naked. A few people passed me and blushed as they did, but it took until the tenth person to free me.  
'Let me guess, Olympia froze time and had her fun with you?' My rescuer guessed.  
'Yes' I said shyly as I noticed that Olympia's clothes had found their way on me.  
'She does this every so often. Don't worry, you'll get your clothes back.' She said before leading me into her house.

My experience with Olympia was different but it left me more wet and more horny then when I came across her. My rescuer allowed me to vent my horniness on her.

We lasted until late in the night.


	10. Celosia

I woke up in an empty bed and in a dark room. The person who had rescued me had already up and left to begin their day. I sat up and got out of their bed before gathering up all of my clothes and getting changed. When I exited the house, I noticed that I was really close to a Boutique store. I decided right then and there that I needed some new clothes as the ones I were wearing had been through a lot in a short amount of time.

I entered and without even looking at the clothes I picked, went into the changing room and changed my outfit. I ended up picking up white jeans, a light pink slinglet with a purple scarf and beige boots. Going back to not wearing any panties felt strange, but it also allowed me to feel more free around my crotch. I looked in the mirror and noticed that the lack of panties and the tightness of the jeans made my ass look much more attractive then before. Not only this but the slightly colder temperature of East Southern Kalos made my nipples poke through the thin fabric of the slinglet. I definitely loved my new look and exited the changing room and paid the cashier, receiving a compliment in the process.

Outside in the cold air, I decided on flowing through with my plans to see the Anistar Sundial. Along the way, I noticed several eyes on both my ass and chest. I replied to them by smiling back. Although Anistar was fairly busy, the Sundial Plaza was less so. With only one other person here with me, and they weren't even looking at the sundial. I walked up to them and before I stopped beside her, I stopped behind her and noticed that she like me wasn't wearing any panties. I knew this because under her short orange dress I could easily see her puffy vagina through her black tights. I continued on my way and stopped beside her and looked at what she was staring at. There were four islands in the distance. I turned and faced her and finally saw her face. Or what face was left bare under her large grey shades with a single purple light in the middle of it. I shook my hand in front of her face and that single action got her attention.

She turned to face her distractor and her distant expression grew into a lustful one.  
'Finally, I get to experience what the other three scientists were able to' she said.  
I was a little stunned by this, but it made it a little sense as she was wearing a mainly orange outfit just like the other three orange girls I've encountered. She completed her outfit with orange three-quarter boots and a purple tie. Her purple tie matched her short hair and her lipstick.

She leaned in and assaulted my neck with a series of kisses before stopping on my lips and staying there for awhile. As she locked me in her passionate kiss, her fingers worked magic on my body, working their way down from my shoulders all the way down to my inner thighs. But along the way she took her time with my nipples and my southern cheeks. Following this she lead my hand up her dress and onto her bare breast before she dived into my slinglet. As she did this, she brought one of my slinglet straps to the middle of my chest, freeing one of my breasts. I started groping her breast and as I did she released soft moans into my mouth.

She then broke the embrace, before pushing me up agaisnt the golden fence and kneeling in front of me. Following this, she kissed my crotch and brought her hands up to my stomach. Her hands massaged my stomach, before dipping onto the edges of my jeans. Her fingertips then found their way inside my jeans and felt around, touching my bare skin. She then slowly started to lower my jeans until the top centimetre of my slit was exposed. Next she brought a single finger in to the space between the clothing and my entrance and it began tracing it's length, while she did this she brought her open mouth to the exposed part of my vagina. I let out a soft moan rewarding the purple haired girl, as I did this, my hands moved from the golden bars to her shoulders.

After a few minutes of this, she stopped stood up and brought me up onto a sitting position on the fence, she then went back into a kneeling position, this time bringing my jeans down with her, fully exposing my crotch. Following this she assaulted my inner thighs with kisses and assaulted my ass cheeks with passionate strokes of her fingers. Although it felt like her strokes were slowly growing closer to my asshole. Her kisses seemed to grow closer to my pussy. And I was right, as before long three of her fingers were in my ass and her tongue was skilfully playing with my clitoris. My moans grew louder and before long I released an orgasmic cry and a flow of my love juices begin, making its way to my lover's chin and dress.

After this, she stood up and smiled before licking her lips.  
'I think I could go for a round two' She said. 'But unfortunately that'll have to wait' she added.  
'Oh, but I was beginning to have some fun' I replied.  
'I've got you there, have a sneak peak of my goods' she said before lifting up her dress and lowering her tights to expose both her breasts and pussy.  
Needless to say I couldn't wait until I saw her again.  
'Thanks' I said hoping off the fence and readjusting my outfit.  
'Celosia, at your lustful needs' she said, before blushing. 'I'm sorry, I've stained your outfit with my lipstick.' Celosia said.  
I looked down to check what she said was true, and it was. My previously pure white jeans now had a purple stain in the shape of Celosia's lips. I smiled and stepped up to the purple haired girl  
'It just gives me something to remember you by' I whispered in her ear.  
She smiled before she headed for the main streets.


	11. Mallow

After my encounter with Celosia, I headed over to Snowbelle City, where from there I would be able to hopefully come across one of the two female members of the Elite Four, Malva and Drasna. I had wanted to meet them in person ever since I saw them on TV late at night a few months ago. But as I got to the Pokemon Centre in Snowbelle, my hope in seeing them died down a little.

After reserving a room at the Pokemon Centre I turned around and attempted to walk out the door, but I had an awkward sidestep dance with a tanned girl with long green hair, trying to get into the Centre. After we got past each other, she stopped me and said.  
'Who know what? I came in here to get some direction. I think you should give me some' she said.  
'Well anyway to make up for that awkwardness' I replied.  
She smiled and said 'Name's Mallow, I came here to Kalos from Allola to find some rare grass type pokemon. That and try the food here'  
'Serena's mine, and hopefully I'll be able to help you find some rare grass types'. I replied.  
'Huh, we have a Pokemon back in Allola with a similar name' She stated.  
'Anyway, let's go find some grass types' she added taking ahold of my hand and dragging me out of the Pokemon Centre.

As I directed her to the Winding Forest, I had a chance to look at Mallow. She had a slender frame, but her rare made up for that being both curvy and firm looking. Not to mention she showed most of it off by wearing a greyish blue overalls that only went half way down her ass. She was also wearing a bright pink strapless tank top. She completed her outfit with green flat-tops with leafy laces and a pink flower in her hair, tied in place with vines. She also had her hair in pigtails, and surprisingly her green hair turned blueish the further her tails went.

Following a forest walk of about a half hour, Mallow turned to me and said.  
'You know, when you think about it, this could almost be a date'  
'Yeah, I guess your right. Plus we have been holding hands for almost the entire search' I replied, blushing slightly.  
'And since we're alone this is giving me dirty ideas. That and you are extremely attractive.' She said, looking deeply into my eyes.  
'We are pretty deep in the woods, we could be as loud as we wanted to and nobody would notice.' I mentioned.  
This seemed to turn Mallow on.  
She leaned in and whispered. 'I've always wanted to fuck someone in the woods, I guess today is my lucky day'  
Before I could agree, Mallow slipped her hand under my slinglet and started groping my breasts. I let out a soft moan.  
'Wow, these are really firm and smooth. Large as well' She said seductively.  
Mallow then grabbed my hand and lead it to her chest. I followed her lead and slipped my hand under her top and began my assault on her puffy nipples. As a result she released a loud and passionate moan.

After a few minutes of this, Mallow stopped us and removed the straps to her overalls off her shoulders, doing a seductive dance as she did so. She continued her sexy dance while she allowed her overalls to fall off her and land on the ground. To my surprise she wasn't wearing any panties and shortly after letting her overalls touch the floor, she removed her top. She was now only wearing her shoes and smile. She finished her dance by squatting in-front of me and lowering my jeans. I helped her by removing my slinglet and my boots. We were now both naked.

Mallow brought her head closer to my crotch and gently explored my slit with her tongue. She pulled me closer by moving her hands to my bare rear and groping my cheeks as she pulled me in. Theses actions made me orgasm quickly and when I released my love juices, Mallow didn't miss a beat and when she broke the hold on me, I was surprised to see not a single drop of my sticky fluid on her face.  
'Mmmmm. I wonder what people back home would say when I include this in my cooking?' she pondered before taking out a ladle from her overall pocket. She then held her head up with her fist and slightly held out the silver paddle and smiled before saying 'Want this?' The naked Mallow in front of me was both adorable and seductive and it left me breathless. I could only nod in reply.

She stood up and brushed the tip of the ladle against my stomach and the cold touch sent a chill across my body. I watched as she went around to my rear and used the ladle to cup one of my breasts. Having the cold metal directly on my skin was slightly painful, but having it on by breast was ten times more pleasurable then the pain. She moved the ladle to my other breast and quickly applied two fingers to my erect nipples and teased them. She switched again and did the same again. Following this, she squatted down and traced her cold ladle up my inner thigh. I released a long moan, and when I finished Mallow had brought her tongue onto my ass cheek. She kissed it and stood up and said.  
'I've explored your amazing body and I think it's your turn to explore mine' before laying down on the grass.

I kneeled down and held up one of her legs before bringing my tongue to her ankle. From there I licked all the way down to her inner thigh, spending the most time there before moving over to her other leg. As I did this I traced her entrance with my fingertip. After having licked her smooth legs, I moved up to her stomach and licked circles around her belly-button with each circle growing larger then the last. I then stopped and brought my fingers back to her slit, this time inserting them in and thrusting. This brought Mallow close to orgasm and just as she was about to cum, I grabbed her ladle, placed it near her pussy and caught all of her femicum with it. I then gestured for Mallow to sit up and when she did, I brought the ladle to my lips and drank all of the white liquid. The warm taste of durian come to mind as I sampled her taste. Mallow's smile was the brightest when I did this.

I then tackled her back into a laying position and I brought my knee up to her crotch and started grinding it against. I leaned in for a kiss and we continued this long into the night.


	12. Malva

Straight after Mallow had wrapped up our little wood 'experience', we both decided to walk back to Snowbelle half-naked. As after all it was dark as hell, and the chances someone seeing us was pretty slim. I opted to go shirtless, while Mallow decided on not wearing any pants. When we made it back to Snowbelle it was after midnight and as such, the street lights had dimmed down, allowing the residents to sleep peacefully. Even the Pokemon Centre had lowered their lights. As we passed by, I looked into the glass and saw that the Nurse Joy on the night-shift had taken to watching something on her laptop. I could also barely see that she had an arm hidden from sight. I wonder what she was doing and watching. Mallow turned to me, hugged me before saying farewell and walking back into the Centre, not bothering to put her pants back on.

Following Mallow's departure, I roamed the empty streets of Snowbelle for a good half-hour before deciding it was time to head back to Santalune, going through the Victory Road Gate as a short-cut. But before I left, I decided that hiding my breasts was for the best, as some trainers normally liked to stick around after the sun set attempting to catch the nocturnal Pokemon.

But as I walked along the route connecting the entrance to Victory Road and Snowbelle, I noticed that there was nobody still awake at this hour, apart from me. As such I made it to the Gate without any interruption. But inside the Gate was another story.

Beside the black fence guiding the pathway up to Victory Road was a pink haired women wearing a dark red, full body coat. That and orange lens sunglasses and a particular perverted smile. As I walked by her, she stopped me.

'So, we finally met' She said. 'I've heard so much about you, but from what I heard, I didn't expect you to be so young' she added.

'Uh… thanks?' I uneasily replied.

'Now, now Serena, you don't need to be so cautious around me. After all you could say we're in the same trade.'

At first I had no idea what she was talking about, but my mind quickly put the pieces together, and I remembered where I had seen this women before.

In front of me was the Porn Star and Elite Four Member, Malva. A women who'd I had spent countless hours jacking off to in the late hours of the night.

'You remember me, now don't you' Malva said, bringing in her awesomely seductive tone she always uses in her 'movies'.

I nodded in reply, before asking the Porn Star this. 'Wait, how do you know about me?'

'Let's just say I have multiple connections, whom you've met already' she answered. 'But let's get on with business'

Before I was able to ask what her connections were, she seductively moved her hand to the top of her coat and slowly traced it downwards, opening her coat up in the process.

As she did so, I was able to see what she was, or should I say wasn't wearing underneath. When her hand past her bust, her bare breasts showed. When she moved her hand down to her midriff, her breasts escaped the fabric. And finally when she had traced the entirety of her coat, her shaven crotch made it's debut. After revealing her assets, she popped her shoulders and quickly threw her coat to the ground, holding the pose she was in.

I was in awe of the nude lady in front of me. Even with no clothes on, she was still as stylish as she was with clothes on. It was like she was a perfect species. As I took in her perfect frame, she winked at me before moving closer to me and kissing me. Even the kiss was short, it felt like the longest couple of seconds in my life, and at the end I was some how now wearing her glasses. Not only that, but I was also topless. How she did this, I was clueless. The nude Malva saw my confusion and leaned in and whispered

'I'll teach you how to do that later on' in my ear.

Following this, she led me over to where her coat was and sat me down before sexily dancing in-front of my face. After her dance, she pushed me onto her back and removed my pants.

'Mmm, I've seen this lipstick before' she said while removing my jeans. She then, traced a finger down my bare leg and inner thigh before finally reaching my pussy. She smiled and began playing with the skin folds, before finally inserting two fingers.

Because she had 'softened' me up, it only took one thrust for Malva to get her reward. A squirt of my femicum and a satisfying moan. She took her finger and licked it, before laughing.

'I didn't know you were so weak' she said.

'You caught me at a bad time, I just slept with someone else and you're so damn attractive' I defended myself.

Malva frowned and inserted her wet finger into my mouth, with a tiny amount of my own love juices still on it.

'I'm going to kept fucking you harder and harder until you can hold your load' she scalded at me.

She then sat on my face, before adjusting her position, so I would have her vagina basically inside my mouth. I felt Malva's sharp nails press into my breasts before she said.

'Let's start with easy, shall we?'

After she said this, she began groping me, but she always dug her nails in deeper every other grope.

As she continued, I began finding pleasure in the pain she inflicted on me within her gropes and before long I started moaning. It wasn't long before I ended up coming a little.

Malva saw this and repositioned her fingers onto my nipples and said

'Let's step it up a notch.' before twisting my nipples.

This brought on new pain, but just like before the pain mixed in with pleasure and I began moaning again, this time louder then before. I was also unable to control my tongue and it started tracing Malva's heart shaped box. She stopped twisting my nipples and placed a hand on her crotch and caught my tongue. She then moved it inside her pussy.

'Come on, if you're going to try and make me cum, at least do it properly' she said. She left her hand there and her fingers on her other, traced their way down to my crotch. She inserted two fingers inside me before quickly flicking them about.

She continued doing this until my pussy began to pulse. She stopped and moved it away, as if she was grabbing something and spread my entrance wide before inserting the thing she had grabbed. A vibrator. She pressed it in as deep as it could go and once I felt it press against the wall of my womb, I heard the sound of tape being ripped and I felt it being applied to my bare crotch. Her hand moved away from my crotch another time and it returned with another vibrator. She then traced it along my crotch, perineum before finally reaching my anus. I felt her dip it into my ass, before forcing it all the way in. I flinched at the initial pain, but before long my mind started blanking from the pleasure.

After that, my memory grew more and more fuzzy, but the only thing I can remember after that is the taste of a clafoutis before I finally blacked out.


	13. Drasna

I didn't know where I was or what the time was, but the strong smell of incense awoke me and I was surprised to see that I was in a dimly lit room, on a table completely naked. I looked around the room and saw incense candles and sticks everywhere, even on the table with me. Not only was the strong smell coming from around me, but it was also coming from a gooey liquid that was all over me. I continued looking around me and I could faintly make out a chair, with what looked like a dark red coat hung over it and a pair of sunglasses with orange tinted lenses. I didn't know what to do, so I placed my head back down and fell back asleep.

I woke up again, what must have been a few hours later and the smell of incense had died down a bit, and the goo on me had been replaced with a blanket. Now having to cover myself with I slowly made my way of the table and covered myself with the blanket before carefully making my way around the room, trying to find the door. It took a couple minutes of searching, before I finally found the door and when I opened it I found a slightly brighter corridor with fewer incense sticks.

I walked down the hall, making sure I didn't accidentally get caught. I noticed that the corridor grew brighter the closer I got to what I assumed was other room, so I decided on heading that way. Eventually I had reached the doorway into the new room. I peaked my head around the corner and saw an older lady behind a bench, grinding something with a mortar. I placed her at around 40 as her hair still had a dark brown, purplish colour. I didn't mean to, but I caught a glimpse of her attractive figure and debated on walking in to get a better look.

I decide to, and I was instantly rewarded, as I was able to clearly see more of her frame. Her curves shone through her clothes, which tightly clung to her. Her long brown skirt, perfectly highlighted her ample rear and I assumed her dark purple sweater did the same to her breasts. I began to silently beg her to turn around so I was able to see more of her breasts, then just the sides. I decide on moving a little closer as I had only now noticed that with every motion she made on the mortar, her assets moved slightly with her, giving me the vibe that she wasn't wearing anything under her clothes. Not only did her assets move, but her bone themed jewellery did as well.

When she finally turned around, she saw me and smiled.

'Are you alright there darling?' she asked.

'Yeah I'm fine, but I have some questions.' I replied.

She replied by gesturing for me to take a set at the counter. I did so, but only after making sure that my bare skin didn't touch the chair.

'It's alright if your rear touches my chair, darling. No need to be afraid.' She said, seeing me struggle with the blanket.

Even with her permission to let my bare ass touch her chair, I didn't let go of the blanket I had around me.

'Now, I'm guessing you want to know where you are. And who I am. Am I right?' she asked.

I nodded in response.

'Right then. I'm Drasna, and I took you to my room in the Kalos Pokemon League after I saw you sprawled out, naked and scarred in the Victory Road Gate.' Drasna said, answering all my questions.

'But, why?' I asked.

Drasna then went on and explained why she had took me into my care, but as she did I slowly lowered my gaze to her plentiful bust. As she talked I noticed that I was right about her sweater amplifying her breasts. Not only that, but I was able to see her pierced nipples poking through her sweater.

'HEY! My eyes are up here' Drasna yelled, catching my attention again.

'Sorry' I said, bringing my knees closer together to stop my hands diving down to my crotch.

'Well, I can't blame you. The healing goo I used on you seems to increase the libido of the patient.' She explained. 'I'm actually trying to come up with a remedy for that' she added. 'But I can see your lust has increased too much, so I guess the only thing I can do is use the temporary solution'

'What's that?' I asked

'Sex, obviously' Drasna replied

I watched as Drasna made her way over to me and told me to follow her. I did so, like a young Growlithe. She took me into her bedroom where surprisingly there was no incense at all. She pushed me into her bed and removed her sweater, releasing her massive breasts. Following her lead, I lowered the blanket I was 'wearing' down to my midriff. Drasna grew closer and brought her knee up on the bed and leaned in and engaged a kiss. As my mouth was assaulted my her tongue, she brought her hand over my breasts and began passionately groping them. After all I had been through, it didn't take long until I was moaning into Drasna's mouth. We continued, but Drasna pushed against me harder, forcing me slowly onto my back. Drasna didn't stop until I had release my orgasmic cry into her mouth.

She straightened herself up and began lowering her skirt, before tugging the now wet blanket out from under me. Like her nipples, her clitoris was also pierced, with a similar small bone, like she had with her nipples. She then pressed her palm against my crotch and began grinding it against it. Using my femicum as lube, she pressed down harder as she continued grinding her palm against it. I began moaning again, however I felt my back arch as my moans grew more passionate. And several minutes later, Drasna's hand was soaked with my love juices.

She straightened herself again, before looking over her work and smiling. I returned her smile, with my lust being successfully taken care of.

'I'm surprised that actually worked. Normally with the amount I used on you, I have to do more.' she said. 'Although now that I think about it, some of your lust might have transferred over to me' she added.

'Well, let's go with the temporary solution' I said winking.

Before she could argue, I sprung up and dove my head in-between her breasts and wrapped my arms around her waist and began groping her southern cheeks.

'Ooh, starting off down and dirty?' Drasna asked.

I replied by nodding. As I continued groping her ass cheeks, I began licking her breasts and searched around for her entrance with my fingers. When I had found Drasna's puffy entrance, she had just began releasing her moans. I responded by playing with her vaginal folds and softly biting down on her breast.

When she moaned harder, I doubled down on my efforts and I quickly brought her to an orgasm. I turned us around and forced the naked woman onto her back, before licking the results of my efforts off of my finger-tips. Drasna's taste was more like an exotic flower, then anything else. I leant over her and brought my knee in-between her open legs and began grinding my knee against her crotch. This was surprisingly effective and when her pussy started to pulse, I leaned in further and kissed her, catching her final moans, just in time.

I collapsed on top of her when she started stroking my hair and said.

'Good job, I thought only I could take care of my urges. I see why you do what you do now'

I looked up at her through her breasts and replied with a 'thank you'.

We then both drifted off to sleep.

After we woke up, Drasna invited me to some coffee before letting me wear her sweater. It easily covered me up, and Drasna made the comment that it looked more like a dress then a sweater. We finished our coffees before Drasna gave me a pair of her bone high heels and led me to her front door. She then gave me instructions on how to reach the champion's room.

I thanked her for all she did and exited her flat, and entering the giant halls of the Pokemon League Palace.


	14. Diantha

I followed Drasna's directions and ended up in a large and empty room. As I looked around I could see the morning sun shine through the many windows that alined the walls. I stepped forward, towards the centre of the room and the very second I touched the cold floor with my bare feet, I was engulfed by light and I felt the floor beneath me begin to rise. I was growing nervous and by the time the light had faded, I was in a new room altogether.

The new room I was in had a floor that was made mostly out of stained glass, with various colours that resembled the different types. But towards the edge of the room, the glass was replaced with a beige carpet and only in directly in-front of me the carpet formed stairs and on top of the stairs was a chair, in which a girl about my age, fully dressed in white sat upon with her Gardevoir behind her. The girl was smiling, but the Pokemon was seemed upset or pissed off at her trainer.

As I took a step the girl on the chair noticed me and placed her hands on the arms of her chair, before standing up and walking down. Her Gardevoir a few steps behind her. She stopped a few centimetres in-front of me and said.

'Oh, good to see you've healed. It's finally my time to see what you have to offer, Serena'.

The fact that she knew my name put me on the spot, but the fact that she was the Champion seriously turned me on.

As I was about to ask her how she knew me, she interrupted me.

'As the Champion it's my job to look into up and coming trainers. But your 'battles' have enlightened me. Come show me to my inner whore' She said, extending her hand. I took it and returned her smile as she lead me off to a room that was in a corridor under the staircase.

As we walked, I took notice of her outfit and tried to avoid staring at her arse, but her white shorts, and long coat made it impossible to do so. Her coat partially covered her white singlet, which brought light to her breasts, which seemed smaller with what she was wearing. She had a white choker, covering a golden necklace which had a colourful marble shaped stone embedded in it. She finished her white outfit with high-heel boots and a pair of puffy wings. Her outfit oddly enough seemed to match her light brown hair and her blue eyes. I also noticed that her Gardevoir, didn't take to fondly of me and was glaring at me at every chance she could.

The white champion led me into her bedroom, which matched both the white theme of her, herself and the room she waited in for challengers. She stopped in the middle of the room and removed her coat, which allowed her breasts to hang more naturally. She then grew closer to me and when she was a few centimetres away from my ear she whispered.

'So Serena, what do you normally start with?'

Instead of answering her question, I leaned in and kissed her, before pulling her in closer, by placing my arm around her waist. During the kiss, she lowered my arm, down to her ass and briefly broke the embrace to whisper this to me.

'I saw you checking out my ass' before returning and passionately forcing into the lead.

She lowered her hand down to my ass and popped her fingers under my sweater and beginning to grope my southern cheeks.

She then turned us around and started slowly moving us towards the bed and once I was up against the bed, she broke the embrace and pushed me onto it.

Her action, exposing my bare pussy. She smiled before crawling over me. She then teased me with her breasts by shaking them over my face, and without a second thought, I reached out with my tongue and grabbed onto her breast, before pulling my lips up to it. I then searched around for her nipple, which wasn't that hard as her nipples seemed to erect as soon as my tongue touched her breasts. Once I had found her nipple, I circled around what I assumed was her areole. I continued circling until she began to moan softly, in which I stopped and gave her other breast a quick grope. I slid myself, so we were staring into each other's eyes.

'Would I be able to catch the Champions name?' I asked her.

'Diantha' She replied.

'Sexy name' I whispered in her ear before gesturing her to get off me and sit on the bed, beside me.

From there, I helped Diantha out of her outfit one piece of clothing at a time. Soon she was only wearing her necklace, shoes and her smile. She then returned the favour by removing my sweater and throwing it to the general location she threw her clothes. I then dived onto her, and leaned into her stomach and kissed my way down to her crotch. I made sure to take my time, exploring her every nook and cranny as this was something new for me. Sleeping with a Champion. By the time I had actually reached her pussy, it only took one thorough lick to push her over the edge. Her orgasmic cry filled the room and her love juice filled my mouth. The Champion's taste reminded me of Poire belle Hélène.

I sat up and licked the femicum that rested on face and Diantha asked

'What's next?' still recovering from her orgasm.

'Well, we can either include sex toys or…' I paused as I looked around Diantha's room 'Or we could include your Gardevoir?' I said as I noticed her Pokemon had a hand over her breast and under her 'skirt'. Diantha seemed up for the idea and she summoned her Pokemon to the bedside.

Diantha then opened her legs up in-front of Gardevoir, exposing the Pokemon to her master's pussy. Without any hesitation, the Pokemon leaned in and started licking at Diantha's wet crotch. While Diantha let Gardevoir go to town on her, I stood up and circled around the bed and kneeled behind the Pokemon and sneaked under her 'skirt'. The Pokemon didn't even notice that I was under her 'skirt'. But the second I brought my tongue up to her wet, tight slit she stopped, stunned, before beginning to release soft moans. As she had been 'tending' to herself before hand, it didn't take long for the Pokemon to reach her orgasm. I popped out from under her 'skirt' and returned to sitting on the bed and extended my hand out to the Pokemon. She took it and I helped her onto the bed.

Now that Gardevoir was involved, we continued to take part in different 'activities' each one getting more and more perverted.

Some of each included, having Diantha grind her high-heels into our crotches, 'milking' the Gardevoir and having Gardevoir summon dildos made out of her psychic energy.

When we finished, the Gardevoir teleported us back to the bed and we ended up drifting asleep spooning each other.


	15. Emma(Essentia)

After my encounter with Diantha, I decided that I wanted to take a short break from all the sleeping around I had been doing and relax for a fair bit at home. But after only a few days my plans were interrupted by a sudden knock on my door. I opened the door partially, not wanting the fact that I was still wearing only panties and thigh highs to be known. My mum quickly told me that I had a visitor downstairs before leaving. I hurriedly closed my door and tried to find clothes to wear.

After throwing most of the contents of my wardrobe all over my room, I finally found something I could wear. A red button-up shirt and a black and red skirt. I threw them on, and exited my room and walked down the stairs as I finished up buttoning my shirt. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I was surprised at who I saw sitting on the couch in my living room. Diantha. I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

'So, what brings you all the way here?' I asked her.

Diantha quickly darted her eyes around, as if making sure my mum wasn't near.

'I wanted to give you a list of the things I've picked up from being the Champion of Kalos' She said.

'What do you mean?' I asked her, confused at what she had said.

'All of the 'hot-spots' you may have missed.' She said answering me.

'Thank you, but I'm sort of on a break currently.' I replied.

'You're going to have to return soon, as these things don't occur very regularly' Diantha said, sneaking me a piece of paper.

'Fine, I'll look into it' I replied, taking the note.

Diantha smiled before standing up and beginning to leave, until she stopped and came back.

'Oh yeah, I have a Champion Conference in a few weeks. I'd like you to be my plus one' She whispered in my ear before straightening up and waving good-bye to me.

'Man, Diantha's an odd one' I thought as I walked back up to my room to have a look at the list she had given me.

After reading the list, I wanted to get back into sleeping around, as now I had more of an idea of where I was going to get lucky. I got a bag and started filling it with clothes, before throwing it on my bed and removing my thigh highs and panties to slip into a new ones. As I was about to exit my room, I stopped and decided that I should bring a few of my toys along with me, just incase I needed them.

With a bag filled with clothes and sex toys, I headed out to continue my adventure around Kalos. I decided to start at the top of the list and work my way down. The first thing on the list was 'Luminous City- Hotel Richissme- Rooftop- 10PM- Very adorable girl with slight curves' I had no idea what it meant fully, but it seemed to be location, time and a brief description of who I was going to find there. Seeing as it was midday already and I had a fair distance to cover, I started jogging.

When I reached the entrance to Luminous, I checked the clock in the terminal and wasn't surprised to find that it there was only twenty minutes left until Ten PM. I rushed over to the nearest taxi and told them where I needed to be. And within a few minutes I was in-front of the hotel. I hopped out and paid the driver, before fast walking into the building.

I looked around the lobby and saw that there was an empty door-way that lead into the stairwell. I began my ascent, hoping that there was only a single set of stairs for each level of the hotel, and luckily there was. I was surprised at the short amount of time it took me to climb my way up to the rooftop. I exited the stairwell and was greeted to the amazing sight of Night time Luminous. Something that brought me back to the time I flew with Alexa. Although this time, I was able to clearly see everything without my vision blurring. I wondered around the roof for a bit. During my wonder, I found a beige towel, that gave off the scent of sex.

'Was this where the 'Adorable girl with the slight curves did her business?' I asked myself, before continuing my wonder.

But as I started walking again, I was stopped by the sound of someone heavily jumping onto the roof. I turned around and saw a person that matched the description on the note, only she was in a robotic suit that had an orange glowing visor, with what looked like an E on it.

The girl removed her helmet and held it before placing it down on a vent.

'Hey, uh, what are you doing up here?' She asked.

'Just admiring the sights' I replied 'And I like what I see' I added winking in her direction.

Even though her light black hair, covered most of her face, I could tell that she was blushing.

'Well, I normally don't do this… but would you like to join me?' She asked. As she asked this, I could see that she was checking me out.

'Depends. What do you do up here?' I asked back.

'Well… this place makes for a good… masturbation spot' she said.

'Yeah, I can see why' I replied, growing closer to the girl.

'So, introductions before we get into this?' She said, growing nervous at my closing in.

I leaned in and whispered my name into her ear, before kissing her. She was confused initially, but after awhile she grew passionate and ended up fighting for the lead. As we kissed, I felt around and assumed that she was completely naked under the suit. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and following my lead, whispered her name into my ear, before assaulting my neck with kisses.

After that Emma led me over to her spot before removing her suit. And as I expected, she was completely naked under her suit. Through the dim light, I was able to see Emma's curvy body. Her breasts weren't as big as mine, but her body frame matched her to a tee. Not wanting to leave Emma the only one naked, I quickly removed my clothes and sat down next to Emma. Emma rested her head on my shoulder as she began feeling herself up, but instead of following her lead, I looked at her. After about three minutes of staring at her, I gently held her chin and brought her face up to mine and kissed her. As we kissed, I wrapped a leg over hers and moved a hand onto her breast. From there, I started groping her breast and before long, Emma started moaning into the kiss. As Emma's moans started to get heavier and more passionate, I broke the kiss before repositioning myself overtop of her and started licking around her breasts, while moving her hand away from her crotch, before replacing it with my own.

As I centred my licks around her nipple, I began tracing the length of her somewhat hairy pussy. I continued this until I could feel Emma's back attempt to arch, then I gently bit on her nipple as I thrusted three fingers into her. As I was doing this, my lover was feeling up my breasts and my ass cheeks, all while moaning my name over and over. Before long, she released her orgasmic cry and when she had finished, I stopped and gave her a smile. When she returned my smile, I repositioned myself yet again this time, with my head in-between her thighs. Without any delay, I brought my tongue to her wet pussy and inserted it, flicking it around at the end of each thrust. As I did this, my nose brushed against Emma's small bush, which gave a pleasant feeling. When Emma started to moan heavily again, I doubled down on my thrusts and before long, my mouth was rewarded with her love juice. I again got the taste of Teurgoule as the femicum flowed onto my tongue.

I sat up and smiled at Emma, who returned the smile and leaned in and whispered into my ear.

'I've been modding my Essentia suit, so it works with sex toys. Wanna try?'

I nodded in response and helped Emma up to her feet before she picked up her suit. Once she was in it, she tapped the plate on the crotch and what seemed like a phallic object erected itself. To help it along, Emma gave it a few strokes and once it was fully erect, she gestured for me to stand in-front of her to get a feel of the new addition to her suit. I did so, and I noticed that it felt just like a sex toy, except instead of rubber it was metallic.

'You like it?' She asked me.

'Yeah, it feels oddly natural' I replied.

Emma then lead me over to a vent and gestured for me to bend over it. I did so and soon after, I felt the cold tip press against my entrance. I released a soft moan in response. Emma took my moan as a cue to start thrusting. The thrusts started off small and slow, but they soon evolved into deep and fast thrusts, and Emma was able to keep the quickening pace. Before long, the phallic object was pushing against my womb wall and at that point, I was close to reaching my climax. Emma noticed this and doubled her efforts, which brought me to orgasm.

Emma then withdrew the object from inside me and allowed me to lay on my back on the vent. I then rose my legs and gestured for Emma to insert it into my ass. She did, and we continued our lewd acts until we were unable to thrust anymore. Emma then collapsed onto me and started playing with my damp hair, as she drifted off to sleep. I soon followed her lead.


	16. Battle Chatelaines: Nita

A couple hours before the sun rose, I was awoken by Emma who alerted me that the roof was patrolled every morning before six. Hearing this, I shot up and quickly got dressed, as Emma stood by the area where she landed, enjoying seeing me scramble around like a maniac trying to get dressed. Once I was dressed, Emma told me to hop into her arms and allow her to carry me down to the streets below. I did so and without a second of thought behind her, Emma lowered her visor and jumped off the hotel's roof and continued jumping off of buildings, only to land on one that was slightly closer to the ground then the last. During our descent, I realised after receiving an adrenaline rush, that this was pretty fun, although nothing was going to beat sleeping around.

Once we touched the floor, I asked Emma if I could go back to her place to shower and rest on an actual bed. She agreed and I followed her along, eventually sneaking in to her apartment. From there, Emma showed me to the shower and I quickly de-robbed, hopped into a nice warm shower before, walking back to Emma's bed in my birthday suit. The shower had relaxed me a lot so as soon as I hit the bed, I basically fell straight asleep. During my short sleep I felt Emma climb in with me and cuddle up to me before joining me in sleep.

When it became difficult to sleep any longer, I sat up, reached into my bag and withdrew Diantha's Note. The next person, I had the opportunity to sleep with was in Kilode City in a place called the Battle Maison. I knew Kilode was far away, so I checked the next few people on the note to see if I had much more travelling to do. But I was in luck, as the next three people were not only just in Kilode, but they were in the Battle Maison as well. Now knowing I had a trip to Kilode to plan, I slid off Emma's bed and got dressed. I didn't want to leave while Emma was still sleeping, so I waited around until she woke up.

Once she did, I informed Emma on where I was headed to and thanked her for the night she had gave me.

'That's okay. But I think I can help you with getting to Kilode.' The half-asleep Emma replied.

'Really, how?' I asked, generally curious.

'Well, I was last in Kilode and I have a psychic Pokemon. I could teleport you there' She said, seemingly waking up.

'Thanks, but are you sure this is possible?' I asked her

'Yeah, it is. Trust me' Emma answered.

'Huh' I mumbled under my breath as Emma called out for her Pokemon.

The small pink cat-like Pokemon that flew through the door, and landing on the bed. Before smiling at me. I smiled back and not a second later, Emma called out it's instruction. 'Espurr, use Teleport on Serena!'

As she said this, her Espurr waved it's arms at me and as soon as it did this, a tornado of flashing pink and white light surrounded me and a second later I was standing outside a Pokemon Centre.

I took a few steps before spinning around to have a look at where I was. I saw houses settled on a mountain-side, and in the middle of the City was a golden house sitting on what seemed to be a plateau in the side of a mountain. After a single look at the building, I assumed it was the Battle Maison and began walking over there, with thoughts of all of highly skilled trainers I was going to introduce to a 'better' version of 'battling'. As I stepped up to the door, I noticed a sign adjacent to the door. Interested, I took a look at it.

'Battle Maison temporary closed for the Battle Chatelaines' benefit'

-Battle Maison Staff'

'Huh, so it's the Chatelaines' break day, I wonder if their inside still' I thought to myself as I attempted to open the door.

To my surprise, the door easily opened and I was able to enter the abnormally empty lobby of the Maison.

While the lobby's light source was only from the windows, the room in which I assumed the battles took place was a litter more brighter, only because a few of the upstairs lights were still on. Interested, I made my way up the stairs to the Viewing Balcony and decided on following the lights. The lights lead me to a large double cyan door, that was slightly ajar. I slowly opened it further so I could get a better look of the room inside. As I attempted to get a better look, a pair of orange eyes appeared, blocking my vision before throwing the doors open, throwing me off guard and almost making me fall to the floor.

As I straightened up, I noticed that I was looking into a living room that also had four beds. However there was a girl wearing yellow and black in-front of me. The orange eyes from before were on this girl's almost annoyingly happy face.

'Hey guys, we have a visitor!' She yelled out to the room.

As 'Yellow' yelled this, three more girls stopped what they were doing and walked over to me. As they walked over to me, I noticed they were all wearing similar outfits, except they all had different variants and a different main colour that matched their hair. Once they were together, they introduced themselves.

'Howdy, I'm Nita' 'Yellow said, extending her gloved hand

'I'm … Evelynn' The busty girl in blue said, nervously.

'It's Dana, but that isn't important' The girl in hot pink said.

'Morgan. Glad to make to see you' The attractive girl in green said.

'Uh, it's Serena, Nice to meet all of you'.

'Yup, anyway we were informed of your little antics from a little birdie and figured you'll come here' Nita said.

'We've never really 'done it' before, but we all have our little kinks and we would like you to explore them with us' Evelynn added in.

'And with a 'pro' like you, I'm sure you'll turn us into little sluts' Dana sarcastically added in.

'So please, give us the experience of a life-time' Morgan finished.

My mind was spinning, I had four blank slates to experiment with. I was almost drooling with excitement.

'Who's first?' I asked the Chatelaines.

As I said this, Evelynn backed away with a few steps, Dana turned her head in disgust and Nita jumped forward and yelled 'ME!'.

Without a single second of thought, the other Chatelaines walked back to their beds, sneaking an occasional glance from time to time.

Nita's outfit was shorter then the rest and she even had the shortest gloves and hair. Before I could even ask her what her kink was she rushed over to her bed, withdrew a strap-on from her bed-side table and rushed back, before finally bending over and lowering her black with a single vertical golden striped stockings about half-way and presenting her rear to me. I wasn't really surprised to see that she didn't have any panties on, that and she was shaven. However I was surprised to see that she had a partially plump rear, despite her delict frame. I gave the her cheek a quick grope, before asking if we could move over to the couch to make this easier. She did agreed and along the way, removed her high-heels, gloves and golden top-hat.

Nita then handed me the strap-on before placing a knee on the arm of the couch and leaning over, using a hand for more support. I unzipped my skirt and while allowing it to fall to the the carpet, applied the strap-on. Following this, I brought the tip close to Nita's puffy pussy, but just as I was about to insert it into her, Nita grabbed the dildo and adjusted it, so it was pressing against her asshole. She then tilted her head in my direction before winking and inserting the tip into her hole. From there, I took it slow, getting slightly deeper with each thrust, but after several thrusts, Nita pushed her ass against the dildo and forced it all the way in. She released a heavy moan, before guiding my hands onto her waist and gesturing for me to grab down. I followed her instructions and started thrusting again, this time getting faster and faster, as Nita was moaning the word 'faster' as we continued.

After a good twenty minutes of thrusting, I began to notice that Nita was having trouble supporting herself and her moans were getting louder and louder with every second. Nita was closing in on her orgasm, and without hesitation, I placed a finger on her puffy slit and flicked it around. This made Nita release her orgasmic cry, and completely fall onto the couch. I withdrew the dildo and kneeled in front of her, before quickly removing her stockings and watching her femicum drip down her now bare legs. As the droplets got passed her calves, I licked them up and made my way back up to her crotch. I couldn't pinpoint the taste of her love juice, but it was surprisingly sweet.

Once all of Nita's femicum was licked off her legs, I adjusted her position, so she was resting on her back, instead of her stomach. Over looking my cute lover sleeping was something I would remember, but right now I had three more girls to bring to an orgasm.


	17. Battle Chatelaines: Evelynn

After I finished with Nita, the other three Chatelaines gave me ten minutes to recover. Most of which I ended up deciding on who I wanted to have my fun with next. While I wasn't thinking about what the remaining Chatelaines wanted done to them, I was glancing at Nita, making sure she was alright after such a raw an untamed fucking. But half-way through my recovery time she was up again and even started masturbating.

'She's probably thinking about her time on the couch' I thought to myself.

Even though I still had another minute left to recover, I can't wait to get into the next Chatelaine. I made eye contact with Evelynn, telling her that she was next, even if she didn't want to be, while I walked up to her little corner of the room. The girl in blue and black was more modestly covered up the the other three, but her clothes still highlighted her features, as well or even better then the others. Her gloves were barely elbow length, but this gave off the effect of showing more skin, even though she was showing a moderate amount. The blue bust of her dress hiked further up her breasts, but in covering all of her assists, her dress struggled against it, and the natural shape shone through. Her tea-cup like skirt, even though longer had a way of highlighting her rear. And finally her blue hair framed her now blushing face, like a picture frame. As I walked up to her, she couldn't help but stick out her tongue.

As I sat on the bed, before removing the strap-on Evelynn leaned in and whispered,

'Keep it on… please.' into my ear.

I nodded in response and asked her what she wanted me to do to her.

'I want to lick a phallic object like an ice-cream cone … while being pressed down on a bed.' Again whispering in my ear.

Although her request was different I agreed and after she laid down, I positioned myself above her stomach, so the tip of the dildo was inches away from her mouth. Before I was about to pin her arms above her head, she stopped me and quietly said.

'I suppose these could help.' Before lowering her top, releasing her massive breasts. Not only this, but she lowered her top past her skirt, allowing me to sit on her newly bare chest. Her smooth skin felt amazing on mine, and feeling her soft breasts bounce off of my stomach was turning me on.

Following this, I pinned her arms above her head and inched closer, allowing Evelynn's tongue to make a quick first contact with the mass. Evelynn's first several licks were delicate and quick, but after she grew passionate with them, her licks became slower and of course more passionate. There was even a point where her licks were causing the dildo to vibrate and 'grind' against my crotch. At this point I shuffled closer, letting the half naked girl underneath me get access to much more of the dildo. At this point, Evelynn was incredibly turned on and not only was she moaning after every single lick, but her face was getter more and more red. And on top of that, tears of joy were forming in the corners of her deep blue eyes. I assumed she wanted to go further and I asked her if she wanted me to insert the tip of it into her mouth. It took her a bit to reply, but I received a muffled 'yes, please' for an answer.

Adjusting my hold on her arms, so I had a free hand, I gripped the saliva soaked sex toy with two fingers and pointed it towards her mouth. Evelynn opened her mouth and taking the cue, I slowly inserted the tip into her mouth. Now I had a clearer view of her face, she seemed to be enjoying this much more then before, and when I was about to stop lowering the girth into her mouth, Evelynn wrapped her tongue around it and pulled more of it in. From there I could feel her tongue working it's magic again.

At first I didn't notice that the strap-on had a small tunnel through out it's length, but as Evelynn's tongue stroked the dildo, bringing me closer to an orgasm. When I finally did release on orgasmic cry, I noticed Evelynn beginning to choke, and quickly withdrew the girth from her mouth. It's when she stuck her tongue out, did I release that the dildo had a small tunnel in it, as my love juices were perched on the small dip in her tongue, as well as flowing out onto her blue choker and breasts. I released my hold on her and her mouth formed a smile, even though her mouth was still open with her tongue still out. Following this, she undid the straps of the dildo and threw it to the floor after it was off. From there, she pulled me closer. Seeing what she was attempting to do, I helped her by repositioning myself. Now my wet puffy slit, centimetres away from her magic tongue. Without warning, Evelynn shot her tongue out and began tracing the length of my pussy, before inserting it. This provided me with the quickest orgasm I've ever gotten from a blow job.

Once I had finished on her face, I hopped off Evelynn and laid down beside her. She turned to me and said

'Thank you' before passing out.

I sighed a breath of relief before tilting my head back and drifting off to sleep.


	18. Battle Chatelaines: Dana

I felt the warm touch of fingers pressing into my shoulder. I smiled before attempting to shrug them off, but the fingers held on and even tightened their grip on me. From there they began to slowly push further into me before ever so gently pulling me back to my original position. After awhile they started picking up the pace. I was being almost violently shaken, before I realised what they were doing. I opened my eyes and looked at who was attempting to wake me. It was Dana, who held a vulnerable expression on her, behind her rose red cheeks.

'Uh, do you think you could pleasure me next?' She said as her eyes darted away, avoiding contact with mine. 'It's not like I care or anything' She added, her brown eyes returning to their original position of staring at me.

'For you, anything' I replied, sitting up.

This made Dana blush harder, which almost made it hard to think that given her previous appearance, she could actually be kind of cute.

She extended her arm out for me. I took it and allowed her to lead me to her section of the large room.

As we walked up the stairs up to her bed, I was able to catch a glimpse up her red tea-cup skirt. From what I could see her tights were surprisingly enough being stretched. The stretching made the tights slightly transparent, and I could easily see that Dana had an amazing set of assets. As she lead me onto her bed, I asked her what she wanted done to her. Her eyes darted around the room quickly before she leaned into my ear and whispered.

'I want you to press a dildo in-between my breasts'. As she said this, I noticed that her hand was slowly making it's way across my bare thigh and over to the strap on.

'Sure can' I replied.

Following this, she pushed me onto my back before standing up on the bed, and lowering her skirt and releasing her breasts from her tight shirt. From what Dana lacked in size, she made up with firmness, and the fact that her breast size perfectly suited her frame. Before she started repositioning herself, I was able to see that her tights had been slightly swallowed up by her pussy, although the slight sparkle gave of the impression that it was natural. Dana started by giving the girth a few slow and passionate licks. Afterwards she looked up at me, and smiled. The sight of love juices, running out of her mouth only added to Dana's surprisingly cute charm. She cupped her breasts before she pushed them together, making a small slit. Following this, she lowered her chest over my crotch and slowly eased the phallic object through the impromptu slit. I watched as her eyes seemed to adore the sight of the large dildo popping out of her breasts. She seemed hooked by the act and even began sliding her breasts along the length of the dildo.

Not only was she servicing herself, but every time her breasts reached the bottom of the dildo, the force she was using was causing the dildo to slightly press against my pussy. As she continued, I saw that she was starting to drool. I watched as the fluid slowly made it's way down onto Dana's breasts and even making it as far as my crotch. I brushed her light red strands of hair away from her face. When she noticed this, her eyes tilted away from her breasts and up to me, before almost gargling something. I assumed she had attempted to say 'thank you' but her over following mouth made it difficult for her. But apparently I was wrong, as she suddenly stopped and stood up and brushed the saliva away from her mouth.

'Allow me to do this for you' She said, before lowering her shirt and tights to the floor. 'As a thanks' She quickly added before climbing back onto the bed. Instead of returning to her previous position, she crawled further up the bed, even past my head, before turning around and stopping directly over me.

My mouth almost started drooling, as I saw the wet pussy lower itself closer and closer towards me. As the crotch stopped lowering, I felt the dildo being picked up and guided into Dana's breasts.

'Let's begin again' She said before returning to what she was doing like nothing had just happened.

As Dana resumed playing with the phallic object, I closed my eyes and stuck out my tongue, beginning to explore the tight slit in front of me. While I traced around the folds with my tongue, I noticed that Dana's love juice had a slight spicy taste to it, not only this, but Dana was already moaning loudly. Taking this in, I decided to insert my tongue into her pussy and started picking up the pace, even adding the occasional tongue flick. Dana wasn't taking the increased intensity well, as she had dropped the dildo from her breasts, and was using her hands to support herself on my stomach.

I was rewarded to Dana's orgasmic cry as she climaxed. Dana collapsed beside me, and I sat up looking at the results of my recent conquest. Dana held her eyes tightly shut as she held the cutest and most perverted smile I've seen thus far. Not only this but her breasts were covered in Evelynn's love juices from earlier and her own saliva. Finally her puffy slit seemed to twitch, like it was begging for more. I assumed this as Dana moved her hand over her crotch, before slightly pressing a finger into the slit. I licked my lips, enjoying the somewhat spicy taste as I made my way over to the edge of the bed.

As I stood up, I was greeted to the welcoming smile of Morgan. While her smile gave off a positive vibe, her eyes which grew cold gave off another vibe all together.

'Let's play, shall we?' She said, enforcing her smile even more.


	19. Battle Chatelaines: Morgan

Morgan quickly led me over to her quarter of the large room. She then suddenly stopped when she reached her bed, in which she spun us around and shoved me onto the teal mattress. I attempted to prop myself up so I could get a better look at my next lover, but she quickly forced me back down with her gloved hand.

'Tsk, tsk. Naughty girls don't get to do that'. She said, dropping her civilised accent for a more lewd and seductive tone.

From what I could see, it looked like Morgan was lowering her black tights. My assumption was proved when I saw the tights fly over my head.

'How dare you leave me waiting on you' She said while pulling out her breasts from her green cups. 'Now I'm all bent up and horny from watching you have your way with my co-workers' She added, while she made a motion, that looked like she was removing her skirt. 'And when I get bent up, I lose control of my libido.' She added. It took me by surprise that someone as formal and civilised looking as Morgan had a hidden side, a hidden slut if you will. 'Now you may look at me' She said, as I was still processing the previous few seconds.

I propped myself up and took a long look at the 'sluttier' version of Morgan. She had somehow managed to change most of her outfit in the span of a few seconds. Her legs were now being covered by plain black thigh highs instead of the black tights with a green stripe down the leg. Her modest tea-cup skirt was now replaced with a curved 'skirt' that only covered her rear. Her new shirt had a small quadrilateral hole, which exposed part of her midriff. Not only this, but where the green bra-like part of the shirt was before, was now replaced by a completely see-through fabric. She was also biting down on her lip slightly. The only four things that she kept of her previous outfit were her shoulder length gloves, her green high heels, her teal choker and her green top hat, which the fabric was sown together to look like a rose. Although the top hat seemed a tiny bit lower than before.

'Do try keep you eyes up here' Morgan said with a mixture of her lewd and civilised tones, while she pointed to her emerald eyes with her index fingers, after she spun her hands in a quick circle as she rose them up to her face.

'So.. uh… what's your deepest darkest desire' I replied, trying to keep my seductive tone but the sight of the new Morgan made it had for even me to keep.

Morgan smiled, before slowly approaching the edge of the bed.

'I've always wanted…' She started as she began to raise her knee. Her civilised accent had taken back control.

'To feel the embrace of a…' She continued, bringing her other leg up onto the bed. Her voice was began to quiver between her two tones.

'phallic shaped marital aid against…' She continued, her seductive tone beginning to regain control, as she grew closer to me.

'my pudenda' She finished, as she stopped over my crotch and began to lower herself onto the slick dildo. Her seductive tone had now returned.

'Consider it done' I replied, even though given my current situation I couldn't actually refuse her.

Morgan attempted to smile in reply, but as she was lowering herself on the dildo, her quivering lips made it hard for her to keep a smile. As Morgan's weight began to shift onto the dildo it began to press against my pussy, which was beginning to quiver given the fact that I didn't get to orgasm from the previous 'round'. As she lowered herself further, Morgan placed her hands on my midriff. The feeling of the silky fabric from Morgan's gloves on my midriff itself felt orgasmic, and I was also enjoying the feel of Morgan's presumably untouched crotch and her thigh highs on my crotch and thighs respectively.

'Darling, hands over here please' Morgan said through soft moans, as she took her hands off my stomach to guide my hands under her 'skirt'.

'Do take it easy on the groping, I'm afraid my rear is a tad too sensitive' She said when my hands made contact with her soft skin.

I nodded in reply.

Following this, she placed her hands back on my stomach, before slowly thrusting her hips.

Even at this slow pace Morgan was moaning heavily. Although I noticed that Morgan's expression had suddenly changed and she was picking up the pace.

'Oh dear, it looks like the lubricant is making the marital aid slide much more easily. It looks like I've lost control of my hips.' She moaned as she seemed to increase the pace slowly. Before long, she was now leaning more on me than sitting over my crotch. She suddenly jerked her head forward, causing her hat to fall off and as it rested on top of my breasts, Morgan tilted her had back, releasing her orgasmic cry. Once she had finished and was panting, she looked at me smiled. She quickly dropped her smile and said.

'Oh, I seem to have lost control of my legs.'

'Don't worry, kept at this and you'll get used to it' I replied.

Morgan replied by shooting me a puzzled looked.

'Here, let me help you' I added, before jolting my body sideways, causing the half naked chatelaine to fall to the mattress.

Following this, I got up and crawled over to Morgan, turning her onto her back, before smiling and dipping my head towards her crotch. Morgan attempted to push me away with her hands, but the second I touched her wet pussy with my tongue, her fingers slowed down before resting on my head and even pulling me in closer. As I continued exploring the love juice covered folds, I felt Morgan wrap her legs over my back. My lover began to purr with her moans as I reached in deeper with my tongue. As I began to feel Morgan's pussy began to pulse, I lowered my hand to my crotch, removed the strap-on dildo and shoved three fingers into my own pussy. I then started to thrust them at a moderate pace, making sure I was catching up to Morgan. But as it turned out, I was doing a better job on myself than Morgan. I only realised this as I realised an orgasmic cry into her vagina, which sent her into another climax. I was rewarded with her love juices splashing all over my face.

Morgan released her hold on me, and scooted across the mattress and sat herself up against the bedhead.

'Thanks for that, I really needed that' She said, once again with her civilised accent.

'No problem. I knew I made the right choice saving the best for last.' I replied.

Morgan smiled, before pointing to the space next to her. 'Come, you need your rest. Four people in a single day can't be easy.'

I nodded in agreement feeling completely worn out. I struggled to crawl over to her, and when I made it over to her, I collapsed before quickly falling asleep. Although I was assisted by Morgan who brushed my hair with her gloved hand.

As I slept I tired to place a taste to Morgan's love juices. But I couldn't think of anything, well except for the fact it tasted ever so slightly sour.


	20. Leaf

Before we begin, I'll like to say a few words. I can't believe we've reached the finale of this 18 plus adventures. Honestly, it dragged on for way too long for my liking. (too many delays and life happened during this), and I've even lost interest in this series a couple times, and I personally think it's shown, but as I've stated before, I've gotten my interest back and it's 2017 now (as corny as fuck as that is) and I'm planning some potential changes, (hell I might even do a collab this year.) With it beginning a new year, the first year anniversary is coming around the corner, and as such I'm thinking of re-working some of my earlier work, in my 'new' style for said event. Not only this, but I've 're-launched' another story I worked on earlier and with many new chapters to come.

Anyway final word before I let you enjoy this finale, I did plan on having another chapter in which Serena has an orgy with the Team Flare Scientists, (Which is why Serena never tasted any of the Flare Scientists' femicum.) I'm currently thinking of adding this chapter as a bonus chapter later-on, as I really want to move on from Kalos and Serena. When this chapter is released, I'm not too sure, but I'll give you this, it'll be a difficult one to perfect so please wait on it.

-Your Perverted Friend, Chespiner.

PS: Also I think it's fucking funny that Serena's 18 Plus Adventure's is one of my most popular fan fics. Although I guess that's because Serena is just generally more popular over Dawn, Rosa and May. But oh well, happy fappenings everyone!

'I wonder what type of place Kanto is'

That single thought had appeared again and again, over the long plane trip I was currently enduring. I tilted my head to face Diantha who was so kind as to invite me to the Champion Conference as her guest. She noticed me looking at her and turned her head and smiled. I wanted to say something, but it looked like she was enjoying her music, so I just returned the smile and returned to trying to enjoy the flight as much as I could.

The past week was completely insane. Not only was I able to sleep with, and satisfy the four Battle Chatelaines, but I had a trip back to my home region to look forward to. All thanks to the beautiful champion of Kalos, Diantha. I don't remember much of my time in Kanto, as I was just a little kid at the time, but being able to smell the fresh country air again, was something I was looking forward to. That and the Champion Conference. Being able to see some of the most talented trainers in the world, was honestly making me wet, even though I didn't really like battling Pokemon.

One of the first things I asked Diantha before we had left was, 'How many other female champions there were', and I can remember her reply like it was from only a few seconds ago.

At first she laughed before saying 'I knew you would ask that' pausing for a few seconds before adding 'Apart from me there's only two. The Sinnoh Champion and the Kanto Champion. But before you get any ideas, the Sinnoh Champion, Cynthia is currently seeing someone, so I doubt she would let you have your way with her'.

The response made me smile, then and even now. I decided on sleeping as the movie I was watching was boring me.

I was forced awake by a few shakes from Diantha. I turned to her in response.

'We're here' She said.

I looked around the plane and saw people to began to stand up, before being told to sit back down to allow for a special guest to get off first.

This is when Diantha, gestured for me to stand up and walk out to the isle with her.

Diantha smiled and waved as she past the rows of people, while I tried to avoid eye contact with most of the people, but I ended up looking at them, because I felt them looking at me. I smiled back, thinking of all the things they wanted to do with me.

When we got off the plane, we were lead to a black Limousine We hopped in and as the car began to drive off, several papers were shoved onto our laps. I picked them up and flicked through them, Diantha saw this and assured me that the papers were a faster version of customs.

The next hour was filled of us filling out the forms and looking out the window, and taking in the sights. Some of which to me seemed familiar.

Eventually we reached the hotel we were staying at. It was a rather large building, but a building off in the distance seemed to rival it's size.

The driver opened the door and allowed us to get out. I was completely overjoyed at the sight of all the other Limousines parked outside. I don't remember much of the next half an hour, but I do remember getting completely off track, by simply looking at my surroundings. Saffron was the largest city of Kanto, but it seemed to fit in with Kalos's style. It reminded me of Anistar a little.

We were led up to our room, which was on a level that was reserved for the Champions and their guests. And as expected while we walked up to our room, I was able to catch a sneak peak of some of the Champions as they enjoyed themselves in the hallways by chatting, sharing their teams and even battling. Some of the male Champions even looked our way and checked us out. I eavesdropped on some of their conversations and noticed that the fact the Kanto Champion wasn't here yet was a big topic, amongst the guests.

The first thing Diantha did when we entered our room was drop herself onto the bed, before turning to me and saying.

'Man, I'm tired. I think I'll rest up for tonight. You can do whatever you want in the mean time, Serena' Before she drifted off to sleep.

I sat down on my side of the bed and thought about what I was going to do to pass the time. I realised that I was sweaty and felt terrible after the flight, so I stood up and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

During my shower, I couldn't help but grope myself knowing where I was. Needless to say I ended up orgasming in the shower. Afterwards I quickly cleaned up the mess before turning off the water and drying myself off. As I searched my suitcase for clothes, I came across an outfit I hadn't worn in awhile.

My black singlet, red dress combination. If there was anything I wanted to wear now it was this. As I dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror, wondering why I ever changed my outfit. Before finishing, I decided to change up my classic look, by wearing knee high black boots instead of my ankle high shoes. I twirled around before an idea popped into my head.

'I'm going to go find the Kanto Champion'.

As I walked down the streets of Saffron, I felt oddly at home. It was probably the looks I received were the same, if not better than the ones I received back at home. Although I was starting to think that this adventure of mine was a little pointless, as I walked past an alleyway. But something in that alleyway caught my eye, and made me come back to the alleyway. There was a lady, who I assumed was a few years older than me, looking like she was nervous about something.

'Hey, is everything alright?' I asked the brunette.

'Not really, but it's something I'll get over'. She replied.

'Really, what's that?' I asked, drawing closer.

'An event, that I have no place in going to at all' She answered, her eyes seemingly fixated on the ground.

'And why would someone as sexy as you have no place in going to any event?' I asked in response, again drawing closer.

'Because I'm only a Champion because I slept my way through most of the league.' She explained.

'There's absolutely nothing wrong with that' I replied. 'After all, I've done that' I added whispering into her ear, before leaning in, and beginning a kiss.

The lady was off put by my sudden movement at first, but after awhile she warmed up to the idea. She even brought me closer by placing her hands on my rear and pulling me in. As she did so, I felt our breasts pushing against each other.

She broke the kiss, before saying this.

'How'd you like it if I did this?' As I felt her fingers began to make their way up my skirt and onto my skin.

'Only if I can do something similar' I replied, before lowering my hands off her face and onto her hot pink skirt, before lowering it and placing a hand onto her bare crotch. 'Oh, no panties. How adventurous'

'Huh, I'm surprised you're actually wearing some. Considering you slept through most of the league,' She replied.

'Take them off' I seductively whispered.

'Darling, I Leaf the Champion of Kanto am way ahead of you there' She replied, holding up my panties.

'Not only that, but do you like this?' Leaf added as she lowered my skirt and placed her hand up my singlet and onto my breast.

Without hesitation, the half naked Champion began groping me, in response I let a soft moan slip.

Lost in the sudden pleasure, I let the brunette take the lead for a couple minutes before realising that we probably continue this somewhere less public.

As such, I stopped Leaf by grabbing her wrists and lifting them off me.

'Why don't we continue this somewhere else?' I asked, through slight moans.

Leaf's only response was to smile seductively before resuming her groping.

'Yeah we should. But after one of us cums.' She replied, as I felt her fingers slowly drawing closer to my slit.

I nodded and placed my hand back onto her crotch, this time inserting two fingers in, as soon as I made contact with the smooth skin. Not only this, but I leaned in closer and pushed Leaf against the wall, before raising her singlet to expose her breasts with my free hand.

Leaf's response to my advance was to lean in and resume our kiss, albeit with much more passion.

As we continued, every time I would thrust a little deeper with my fingers, Leaf would reply by skilfully playing with my vaginal folds. She wasn't even in me yet and she was bringing me closer to orgasm.

I was beginning to feel her pussy pulse, but thanks to Leaf's skill I was a few seconds away from orgasm. She must of known this, as right before I was about to release my orgasmic cry, she removed her hands. removed my skirt and lifted her knee up to my crotch to send me over the edge. As a result, I lost focus on thrusting, released my orgasmic cry into our kiss, all whilst riding out my orgasm for as long as I could. I broke the embrace, and held onto Leaf's shoulders for support as I caught my breath. Even though my vision was blurry, I could see that Leaf was having her orgasm.

'Heh, I never was good at watching my lovers orgasm.' She explained through heavy moans, as she slumped against the wall.

'So, now we've both orgasmed, why don't we continue this somewhere else?'I asked.

'Sounds excellent.' Leaf replied, as she readjusted her skirt.

I thought about suggesting the Hotel, but the look she had from earlier made me think otherwise. I then remembered seeing a Pokemon Centre not too far from where we were.

'Pokemon Centre?'

'Sounds good' Leaf answered, straightening herself off the wall. As she did so, I picked up my skirt and proceeded to walk out of the alley way as I fixed it around my waist.

As soon as we entered the room, Leaf slammed the door shut and removed most of her clothes as she made her way to the bed. I followed her lead, and embraced Leaf in another kiss, before pushing her onto the bed. Before I was able to climb on, she stopped me and began removing her fallen thigh high socks.

'I've always wanted to try this. Do you mind?' She asked me as she held up her socks.

'No, I'm always into new things' I replied.

'Sweet' Leaf replied, before allowing me onto the bed, then flipping me onto my back.

'Heh, your breasts seem bigger when gravity's involved.' She added, as she placed one of her socks beside me.

Following this, she dug her sock into my crotch, before tying it extremely tightly around my thigh. She then gave it a slight press with her finger. Seeing as it was already in so deep, it amplified it.

She then grabbed the other one and tied it around my mouth. Somehow it gave off Leaf's scent.

From there Leaf repositioned herself, so her crotch was above my gagged mouth. I felt Leaf lowering herself onto me, and felt her slow hip gyrations.

As Leaf played with my face, she lowered her finger over the sock and began pushing it around with her digit. Even though it felt so wrong, something about it seemed so heavenly.

'How did Leaf know about this?' I asked myself as I began to release muffled moans.

It seemed like Leaf, noticed that this, whatever this was, was working for me, so she leaned over me and gave my covered crotch a few licks, before growing into the action. Which only worked on me quicker.

As I continued to moan louder and louder, Leaf seemed closer to orgasm than I was. And I was correct, as before I orgasmed, I heard Leaf release her orgasmic cry, and the slow trickle of her femicum into my mouth, filled my taste buds. Parsley was what my mind came up with for Leaf's taste.

Leaf hopped off me, and I took the chance to remove my own thigh highs and climb over before saying

'Alright its your turn now'.


End file.
